Your Hand in Mine
by DominoMags
Summary: It has been years since Itsuka Kendou had last spoken to her childhood best friend. Things had changed for sure. And yet, the more things change, the more they stay the same. While both girls end up making new friends, what will happen when they come face to face after so long?
1. Memories of Momo

Not everyone remembers their first crush. In the grand scheme of things, as emotions develop and life goes on, it can be easy to forget those feelings. They get pushed aside by new romances or emotions, and by the hectic nature of life.

Itsuka Kendou remembered her first crush clearly, as if it had just happened. It was one of her fondest memories of childhood, even if it hurt sometimes. Those memories are all she really had since the move, she supposed.

She held the old Matryoshka doll in her hand as she took the train to UA, having just recently entered after getting her acceptance letter in the mail. It felt like ages ago since that day, while the childhood memories seemed so vivid. Itsuka drifted backwards as she stared at the doll, paint faded and worn by the years.

_"You'll never win Madame Manythings! I have the upper hand" a young girl smirked, short, boyish hair the color of flame blowing gently in the wind. One of her front teeth were missing and she had a scar under her eye from falling out of a tree, bitten slightly by a dust of freckles._

_The girl stood her ground as she smirked defiantly at her opponent, a shorter girl with black hair styled into a ponytail and underwear on her head as an "Evil mask of villainy". _

_Itsuka, age 6, wasn't sure what amused her more: her own cheesy one-liner, or how ridiculous her best friend looked in her villain get-up, complete with a towel as her "cloak of malcontent". Momo always got really into things. She was energetic and driven, despite being shorter and a bit chubbier than her tomboyish friend. _

_That was one of the things the young Kendou girl admired about her friend. That and the fact that she was utterly adorable. She was also fairly well spoken for a six-year-old, already having a more expansive vocabulary than some of her classmates. She was still a small child though, as evidenced by her wardrobe choices here._

_"Your arrogance is your greatest folly, hero. I shall make you eat those words. Now prepare for your banquet of death! Swarm her, my minions!"_

_The young pony-tailed girl produced a group of matryoshka dolls with her quirk, as well as a foam sword, with which she would non-lethally slay her sworn nemesis, the mighty Battlefist (it was the best 6-year-old Itsuka could come up with, but she felt pride in that name). _

_"You aren't the only one with friends, you fiend."_

_Itsuka whistled, summoning a Japanese Spitz with a red bandana around his neck. His white fur puffed out like a cloud as he jumped around excitedly._

_"Ready, Sir Harley of Davidson?"_

_"Bork!"_

_Itsuka took her battle stance with Harley by her side, preparing to pick off the nesting doll minions one by one as a short child with a pony-tail moved as fast as she could towards her opponent, sword firmly in hand. Before she could strike a blow, however, the mighty beings responsible for Itsuka's powers intervened._

_"Kids get cleaned up. It's dinner!"_

_"Aww man…" the orange-haired girl sighed. It was just getting exciting, she had thought. Still she couldn't deny being hungry._

_Momo blushed and tore off her mask, which she realized would look awfully silly. Removing her battle regalia, the creative girl smiled at her best friend, eager to eat and fuel her quirk for more fun_

_"Coming, mom!"_

_"Yes! Coming, Mrs. Kendou!"_

The Kendous loved Momo, as if she were one of their own. In time, their daughter realized that she loved her friend too, even if she couldn't quite put a finger on those emotions at the time. It wasn't too long, however, until it became far more evident.

Itsuka remembered her first crush quite vividly, every play date, every camping trip, and every sleepover. She remembered the day she decided to tell Momo how she felt, when they were ten, even if the big handed girl could admit to that being too soon, perhaps. Still, the time that she fell from a tree and Momo kissed the scratch under her eye was one of the formative moments of the young redhead's life.

Itsuka was not the only one to get into scrapes due to childhood curiosity, however.

_"My hero."_ Momo had said once after Itsuka saved her from a fall once. She never stopped thinking that of the taller girl, even in the moments she was chastising her for recklessness.

The two grew to have each other's backs. They were inseparable. It led to many teasing jokes from the Kendous. The Yaoyorozus (mostly Momo's mother) were less inclined to crack such jokes, but they had certainly noticed.

Itsuka remembered every one of those days, every precious moment. Unfortunately, that included the day they parted ways.

_"You're moving?" _

_the orange-haired girl cried out, a mixture of shock and devastation in her voice. She almost felt betrayed in that moment but knew it couldn't have been her friend's fault. Her parents had gotten better paying jobs in another prefecture and would be moving into a new, larger house. _

_Itsuka knew Momo's family was rich, but it was still overwhelming at times. Still, this was too much. The weight of losing her best friend was too much, especially just as she was starting to realize her feelings._

_Itsuka had a crush on her best friend. And it had stuck ever since that moment of realization._

_They had both grown a bit in 4 years, physically and emotionally, with Itsuka now sporting longer hair and a pony-tail, like her friend. It was more to the side and in a different style, but they matched in a way, a fact that did not go unnoticed by either's parents, especially the Kendous. However, today was a day not of teasing, but of sorrow and devastation._

_"I'm sorry, Itsuka… Mother and father both found better opportunities a few prefectures over. We are already wealthy, but this is a good opportunity for them both…" the black-haired girl, a bit taller now but still shorter than Itsuka, tried to sound strong and mature. However, it was evident she was trembling. She didn't want this._

_"I just wish…"_

_Momo and Itsuka grabbed each other and just cried. It was the most devastating day of either's life, even more devastating than the day Itsuka's cat, Bruce, got out and was hit by a car. It only got worse the day of the move. Their parents had tried to console both, say there would be visits and that they could keep in touch. Both girls knew, however. They might very well never see each other again._

_Itsuka stood there, having helped Momo pack, just so she could see this wonderful girl, the best friend she ever had. She wanted to see her off._

_"My…My mom and dad wanted you to have this…It's a copy of the photo from our campout last summer."_

_Momo's family tended to do things far more luxuriously, going to exotic lands, like Italy or Hawaii. However, the Kendous always helped give her an appreciation for more down to earth things. They even went to a branch of the thrift store, Donki Oote one day, where the girls had bought some goofy clothes. Momo could have made them herself, but these moments could never be manufactured or replicated._

_The girl clutched the photo, tears welling in her eyes as she placed it in a box and closed it up._

_Wrapping her friend in a big hug, the rich girl wept openly, having nothing else to lose but her friend._

_"Thank you…you…your family has always been wonderful. I shall miss them…and…"_

_Momo reached for one of the boxes, digging frantically, until she found what she was looking for. After placing everything back as it was, Momo presented it to her friend._

_"I want you to remember me too…so you can have this. Take good care of her." Momo tried to dry her tears and smile, but it was barely convincing._

_Itsuka was stunned. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was her friend's most cherished possession. Now it was being handed to her._

_"Is that…"_

_"Her name is Ana…my mother might be upset, but I can make others. I still have most of what I created. She'll understand. I want you to have this ... the first doll I ever created."_

_"I…I don't know what…Momo, I can't…" Itsuka was humbled, honored, and on the verge of tears. She couldn't possibly accept something this valuable. Her friend had made up her mind._

_"Please. I insist. I made it…and I want you to have it ... because…well…I…"_

_The two were interrupted by the movers. It was time to say goodbye. The two hugged once more._

_"I have to go…goodbye Itsu…"_

_"No. Not goodbye. I'll see ya around… Mini Momo… ok?"_

She never did, though. They had tried writing each other but sadly, life took them far away from one another and they had to move on with their lives.

X

Itsuka returned to the present, realizing that her stop was about to come up. Placing the keepsake in her bag, the UA student gathered her things and straightened her skirt, preparing to disembark. The walk from the station felt hollow after that, memories still buzzing around like hornets.

The girl knew she should be happy. She was in her dream school, aiming to be a hero like she had dreamed. She had made new friends at the entrance exam and was positive She would have a good tenure here. She was sure she would make. Still, her mind couldn't stop drifting back to the past. She brushed past someone and apologized on her way to 1B.

"Guess it's another day. Come on Kendou, get it together." the girl sighed and clenched her fist, getting her war face on. She would make the most of the day. All the new student could do is focus on the present and what lay ahead. There was no sense dwelling in the past.

And then a voice rang out from behind her

"Hiiiii~! Hey! You! The girl with the ponytail! Hey, Yaomomo! That's your nickname, now, ok?"

Itsuka's body felt like it had been hit by a stun ray from one of those old science fiction shows. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned around.

"It can't be. No. Focus. You have to get to class. This is your dream and you want to set an example, right? First impressions."

Itsuka tried to force to turn around and head to class. That's when she saw her. A strange, yet familiar form, speaking in a strange yet familiar voice.

""I see… Ok. Ashido was it? We should head to class. We don't want to be late."

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the beating of Itsuka's heart. It couldn't be, could it? After all these years. Itsuka stared in astonishment as the tall and admittedly well-developed girl talked to another girl, shorter and with pink hair and skin. The alien looking student was something to behold for sure, even though bizarre looking people were rather common in this world. Her friend though, had the orange-haired girl stammering silently in disbelief.

"M-Momo?"

It was unbelievable. Well, it was sort of believable. If anyone would get into the top hero school in the country (possibly the world), it would be her. Her parents were influential, she was highly intelligent, and she had a good quirk. It was a potent combination.

And yet, it was a surprise. Their attempts at being pen pals had fallen through. School was definitely a distraction. Itsuka ended up tagging along with a bit of a bad crowd, trying to serve as a good influence. She succeeded a little but unfortunately, some bad habits were picked up.

"I wonder what she would think of me." Itsuka could feel every thought pummeling her like a speed bag.

"You ok in there? Earth to red. Hey!"

Itsuka snapped out of it and looked at the greenette standing before her, waving casually.

"Do you always gawk at pretty girls? If so, hey." the new girl winked while aiming her fingers like dual pistols.

The pony-tailed girl rolled her eyes at the flirtation and shook her head a bit. She supposed she should address her.

"That's… um...quite the first impression. Are you in Class A?"

"Nah. Class B. Recommended. Setsuna Tokage, at your servissss," the girl hissed for dramatic effect as she bowed before bouncing back up. "

"Nice to meet you. Do you know that girl or were you just enamored at first sight?"

It was all quite sudden. Itsuka wanted to sort out her whirling emotions in her own time and focus on her first day. Everything else would follow in time.

"It's a bit of a long story. We should get to class."

Setsuna shrugged and flashed another grin.

"Fair enough. After you."

The two entered the classroom. It was bustling with activity already, half the students having already shown up. A shorter girl with dark hair and striking eyes looked in the direction of Itsuka and Setsuna.

"Hey. You ok? You seem kind of isolated from everyone. If you're more comfortable in the back, that's fine, but you look lonely."

The girl looked up but back down almost immediately. There was a red tinge to her cheeks.

"Yui Kodai…"

Itsuka gave the girl a once over and smiled.

"I see. Nice to meet you Kodai. Do you like Matryoshka dolls? I got this one as a gift when I was a kid."

The quiet girl inspected the doll carefully, increasing the top to see the smaller dolls inside. It was lovingly crafted, not a blemish or imperfection in sight minus a small diver on the bottom. A name was written carefully near it: Momo

"Is your name Momo?"

"Nope. Itsuka Kendou. Momo... is an old friend of mine. She's the one who made Ana here. Her full name is Anastasia, like the Russian princess."

"Hmmm."

Yui wondered who this Momo was. To be able to craft the doll so well on her own must have been done using a quirk but She didn't want to prejudice. She would ask later. She had just met Itsuka after all. She had made a very good first impression but it took time for the ravenette to come out of her shell.

But with as warm and striking as this girl with the ponytail was, the timid girl felt it wouldn't be too long. It was a nice quiet moment, so naturally, it was broken up by a boy with a mop of blonde hair and a very loud mouth.

"Looks like my story has begun. Hello there and Bonjour, everyone. I take it we'll be classmates. My name is Monoma. Neito Monoma. Enchanté~"

Itsuka flinched a bit but offered her hand. She had developed a bit of a people sense. It wasn't so strong as to be flawless, but he didn't seem threatening.

"Oh, you're one of those weird kids who pretends to be European to be fancy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'M NOT...I'm not pretending. I happen to be Belgian and French on my mother's side." Neito huffed before taking a deep breath and dialing the charm up again.

"I see. Sorry. I prefer Italian. I like their cars and motor scooters. Also their desserts."

"Ah, I see you have fine taste too. I love Japan but I can't help but feel a connection with the Western world. The extravagance and majesty."

"I mean, my family doesn't see European or American vehicles too often but my dad is a mechanic, so I picked up a thing or two. We did some custom work for an old friend's family."

"I see. And what does your mother do? A model, I take it?" Monoma asked in his suavest, most sophisticated tone. It was not working.

Itsuka smiled and shook her head. He was nice, but very over the top.

"Heh. Smoothe, but you're not my type. Besides, I am here to be a hero, not to flirt."

"I'm here to flirt!" Setsuna chimed in.

"As for my mom, she is strong. I like to think I take after her. I hope do, anyway. My dad actually took her last name. She retired from it but she had an MMA run before I was born. Her and her brother. He kept going but she decided to settle down. She still teaches Martial Arts but she hung up her gloves years ago."

"Wait! Holy crap! Your mom was "Can-do" Kendou? My dad has a signed photo of her on the wall of his office. She was a beast!" Setsuna jumped out of her seat. Meanwhile, a boy with striking eyes and sharp teeth entered in equally over-the-top fashion.

"Holy crap! Hizatsu Kendou is a legend! I have all her matches recorded! Can't believe I'm in class with her kid! My name is Tetsutetsu! Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" the steely boy grinned as he shook Itsuka's hand. He had a strong grip, as if he subconsciously wanted to initiate an arm wrestling match.

Itsuka blushed and rubbed the back of her hair as she continued the impromptu gesture. She withdrew her hand and sat at her desk.

"Nobody has called her "Can-Do" in a while, but I am sure she would be happy to know she still has fans. "

More students filled the room until a gruff looking man with gray hair and the face of a bulldog walked in. He walked in front of the desk and surveyed the class with a Stoney expression. Everyone collectively gulped.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, everyone. Let's get started. My name is Kan. Some of you probably know my hero name: Vlad King. I am going to have a brief role call so we can get to know each other. After that, we are going to do some training."

Role went by fairly quickly, with Itsuka taking note of her classmates. She wanted to get to know them and forge new bonds. It was part of the high school experience after all. And yet, her mind drifted back to Momo as she looked out the window.

She snapped back to attention when she heard her homeroom teacher's voice.

"Good. Now that introductions are finished. Let's see what you can all do. We're going to gym gamma."

I have had this idea in my head for years. Literal years. I even wrote a chunk of this for a femslash week back in 2018.

And now, after some tweaks, here we are. I hope this first chapter is a good start. I have more bits written but I need to flesh them out. Besides, while I didn't want to make chapters too short, I didn't want to over stuff them. I hope this was perfectly digestible while also having enough to keep you folks reading.

This and another thing (give or take some potential Zine entries) will be my main focuses on MHA fics.

They should still be good I hope. Nay. Trust!

I seeded some bits here for later, like Itsuka,s family, her childhood with Momo, and more. Considering seeding flashbacks throughout but haven't decided on that yet. Will leave it up to the readers to a degree. Sometimes you lot help me from being too indulge t and that can be nice. I do this for you but also for myself.

Anyway, Chapter 2 will come at some point. I have at least 3000 more words written, so I have a start.

I also have other projects though, as I am a masochist, so please be patient.

Sincerely yours, Mags.


	2. Reunited

Itsuka looked at the students of her sister class gathered on the field, taking note of all of them. She would possibly interact with them one day, if not in the field, then in passing in the cafeteria.

"Those are the Class A student's. You may get some joint training with them in the future, but let's focus on ourselves now. Gym Gamma is this way."

Setsuna walked up behind Itsuka and wrapped an arm around her neck with a smile.

"Scoping out Yaoyorozu again, eh, Kendou friendo?"

"No… I… maybe. We can discuss it later." Itsuka sighed, looking back at Momo once more before trying to get her head on straight.

"Sure, sure. I've gotcha. I met her once before at the entrance exam for recommended students," Setsuna stretched out her arms, doing a few windmills and windups.

"Don't wind up too much, Tokage. We're in a gym. We won't be throwing any balls in here," Vlad spoke, arms crossed as he addressed the Class.

"Hey, just limbering up, Sensei. Not like I can throw very far with my quirk. Kendou can probably launch it like a catapult though"

Itsuka rubbed her arm bashfully. She was not a cocky person by any means. She wasn't lacking in confidence either but being put on the spot so suddenly took her aback.

"I guess. I actually played baseball for a few years so probably."

Setsuna avoided flirting too heavily in front of their teacher but she but her lip ever so slightly.

_Tomboys. Rawr~, _she thought. It seemed like her new friend had it pretty bad for the Yaoyorozu girl, so it was even more reason to hold her tongue.

The training got under way, with everyone showing off what they could do. Itsuka could not help but be impressed by her class. From the American girl with horns to the short stocky boy who could absorb and deal back double any attack he took, class 1-B was noteworthy to the teenage girl.

And that wasn't even touching on what her new friends could do. Yui was able to find creative solutions for the standard training exercises, shrinking and growing several objects she kept in her pockets. The blonde boy from earlier was rather handsy, touching people's shoulders as if he had known everyone longer than was possible. Itsuka soon figured out why, as he copied abilities one at a time.

And then there was Setsuna, who split herself up into pieces in order to cross the finish line for the 100 meter dash.

When her turn came up, Itsuka took a deep breath and got her head in the game, putting her athleticism to the test, as well as her quirk. As the results were tallied, the redhead found herself towards the top of her class rankings.

"Hopefully you get to say hi to your friend soon. I heard her homeroom teacher expelled an entire class last year."

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly, Itsuka became very concerned and felt a pull to rush out to where 1-A was. She restrained herself, however. She was always looked at as more even keeled. She looked out for her brother and her middle school friends. Her instinct to protect Momo just when she was back in her sights was strong. However, staying at UA was equally important, especially after all that work to get in. Momo would agree.

"Are you ok, Kendou? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. Sorry, sir. Just concerned for my fellow students in Class A is all."

Vlad King nodded gruffly before smiling with one eye open. He was far more friendly than his imposing demeanor let on.

"That is very noble, Kendou, but focus on bettering yourself. Besides, Aizawa is more of a softy than he lets on, so you might not have to worry too much. He just likes to keep his kids on his toes."

"I see. That's a relief. Guess I can focus on embodying that Plus Ultra spirit," Itsuka grinned pensively, her worries slowly melting away but not yet gone.

Vlad stroked his chin and smirked. _This batch of students might just give Eraser a run for his money_, he thought. "That is what I like to see. How about after this, we see about going outside. If a recommended student speaks highly of you, I think I might have to take notice."

"Maybe, but it feels unfair not to let everyone else have the chance. I think you will have to wait, Sensei."

"You have good judgement, Kendou. Alright. We'll have to make do. Now keep doing your best."

As the quirk apprehension wound down, Vlad King tallied the initial rankings. Some of the students lamented their output while others were satisfied. Itsuka saw her results, placing her near the top. She couldn't help but smile but it still didn't feel real. The last thought that ran through her head on the way back to class was "I wonder how she did?"

X

A couple days had passed. Everyone had started getting acquainted, though there were still some growing pains. It was still early on so not everyone had gotten to know each other so quickly.

"So you went to a private middle school? Fancy! I didn't have that growin' up," a brunette with a lightly chubby frame whistled as she changed into her hero costume.

"That is correct, Uraraka-san. My parents moved us when I was young and we are living in an estate that has been in my family's name for some time. I used to be closer to Chiba."

"You can call me Ochako. No need to be too formal. But...Whoa! That is cool! Did you have any friends there?" Ochako blurted out in excitement

"Yeah! You must be super popular! Pretty, rich, and smart: that is a major combination!" Another girl squealed, her invisible body wiggling from utter giddiness, as if the prospect of girl talk filled her to the brim with vitality.

Momo was used to attention but it was kind of a relief to be making new friends so quickly. Still, the ravenette felt the need to be reserved. She was recommended afterall and wanted to set a good example. Still, it was nice to come out of her shell she supposed.

"Mostly my books. I wasn't the most social child, Hagakure. Not by choice, at least I was mostly in the company of my library or the staff or my family… but there was a girl I was really close to...I haven't heard from her in ages,sadly."

Ochaco and Tooru hung on her every word, but Momo herself had trailed off as her thoughts consumed her. Out of the corner of her eye, she had thought she saw a familiar shade of orange hair, tied into a ponytail, passing through the halls of the class B locker rooms. But as she turned to face in that direction, Mina ushered her in.

"I think those are enough questions for now, gero. Don't crowd the girl." A frog-like girl with dark green hair croaked as she finished getting into her costume.

"I guess, Tsu. C'mon, Yaomomo. We've got training. Don't want Aizawa-sensei getting all scary. Plus we get to see All Might! Freaking All Might!"

"Don't crowd the girl, Ashido. She is more likely to be on time than you. You heard Asui" Jirou deadpanned.

T suyu corrected the punk girl with a casual bluntness. "Tsu. That's what I like my friends to call me."

"Right. Sorry, Tsu. Will you be long, Yaoyorozu?" Jirou blushed, a combination of Tsuyu's words and Momo's costume causing her a small deal of cluster which she tried to brush off.

Momo snapped to attention. Why was she getting so distracted? It was rather unbecoming. She cursed herself. "Yes, of course. I'll be right in." the pony-tailed girl said absentmindedly, drowning out the white noise. Her classmates shrugged and headed to the training grounds.

Momo went over everything she needed, adjusting the mini bookshelf on the back of her costume. As she did so, she overheard bits of a conversation. Perhaps she could confirm whether or not she was going crazy. What she got instead was a heated discussion between a green-haired girl she met during the entrance exam and a gray-haired goth girl she had yet to talk to.

"I'm telling you, Tokage. Slender man is supernatural. He could take on both the Indoraptor and Indomitus Rex easily."

"Does it hurt being so wrong, Yanagi? Paranormal or not, two giant genetically modified dinosaurs could take your overrated creepypasta boy easily."

"What part of supernatural are you not grasping? Besides, they would probably just fight each other, giving him the edge he needs."

"I guess. Come on. We better get going, Yanagi. Class is starting soon."

Momo shook her head and headed to class. She would still be on time, if not a bit later than what she would have liked.

As she headed to the training area, she could have sworn she heard a voice in the distance telling the two girls from earlier to hurry up. She brushed it off as nothing too important though and decided to get going herself.

The class would mostly go fairly well, though the introductory match certainly stole the show, with the green-haired boy Midoriya getting into quite the battle with the "villain" team's Bakugou.

She was rather proud of her assessment of the exercise but couldn't help but wonder about the orange-haired girl she saw.

"No. Focus on the present. This is crucial to your development as a student at UA. You must set a good example," she told herself out loud. Determined not to lag behind, Momo was out the door and ready for basic training. Meanwhile, the next training area over, Itsuka was giving herself the same pep talk.

X

Hero basic training had just finished up. Class 1-B didn't get All Might this time but they were getting him soon apparently. Instead, the class was run by Ectoplasm. From what Itsuka had gathered, the exercise was the same across both first year hero classes.

"Glad you're up. That attack by Yui had you out cold. Good job though, Yanagi. You made a convincing villain. I can only imagine how great a hero you'll be." Itsuka stretched her arms as she walked. She was a bit sore, but in good spirits.

"I take offense to that...Only kidding. Thanks. I read up on this stuff sometimes, so I picked up on a thing or two," the gray-haired girl spoke softly as she walked in lockstep with her friends. "Congratulations on your victory by the way. You two managed to get the drop on us but we'll do better next time. Thanks for checking up on us."

Itsuka smiled at Reiko. All four girls had stayed behind to check on one another, with the losing team being the last one out. No major injuries occurred, but a few of them got banged up a bit during their match up.

"Hey, any time. We're friends right? Plus we're in this together so we kind of have a duty to each other." Itsuka looked over her shoulder as she spoke to her goth friend, switching her gaze to Setsuna directly after. "Sorry about that slap by the way, Tokage. I hope your head is ok."

The greenette playfully punched her friend's arm, knowing she could take it. "Pffft. Call me, Setsuna, Fisty. We've been friends since, like, our first day. Besides, All's fair in love and war games. I've had first."

"Ok, glad to hear you're ok. But please don't call me Fisty ever again." Itsuka rolled her eyes and returned Setsuna's arm punch.

"Ouchies! That's fair. Anyway, that volleyball serve you performed on my head was super cool. Quick thinking, girl. I can tell you held back. Otherwise I might have suffered a concussion." Setsuna rubbed the spot on her arm where she was punched before running fingers through her hair.

Itsuka nodded "Yeah. This is only training afterall, and I didn't want to hurt anyone. That kind of goes against the point of the training."

"I guess. So do you think Momo did well on hers?" the recommended girl grinned wider than before. She could never resist an opportunity to rib her friends, especially over crushes.

"That's the other girl with a ponytail right? The one with the big chest?" Reiko held pace with her friends, looking between Itsuka and Setsuna.

"Reiko, you can't just say stuff like that...but yeah...I don't know. I haven't talked to her yet." Itsuka winced, feeling slightly uneasy. It's not that she didn't appreciate her friends or that it was a particularly sore subject, but the redhead was finding herself surprisingly unsure. She wasn't lacking in confidence, but neither was she cocky. Besides, it had been years. Was it too late? Her best friend in class, however, was unconvinced.

"Are you serious? Kendou...Itsuka...What did I say to you a few days ago? Talk to her!" Setsuna groaned in an exaggerated fashion and lightly shook her friend, hoping to jostle loose whatever was holding the girl back.

Itsuka's freckles became less prominent among the blush in her cheeks as she shook Setsuna off."Hey, cut it out. I just haven't had the right opportunity yet. My focus is on studies. Presumably hers is too. I'll get to it when I am ready. I just… I need time, ok."

Setsuna exhaled through her nose and puffed out her cheeks"Ok. I will hold you to that, but me and the girls here will push you if we have to. Right?" Setsuna gestured to her friends on either side, flickering her forked tongue a little bit.

"I don't care either way. I don't get involved with romance outside my stories. But sure. I'll help if I can," Reiko sighed, her eyebags giving a tired expression. "I would help you pick out outfits, but uniforms are mandatory so no can do."

Yui looked to the floor. She wasn't sure what was going on. It hasn't been that long since she and Itsuka had become friends. What was this pressure in her chest and why did it hurt? Why did the name of this Yaoyorozu girl cut so deep, and why was her skin so flawless? She wished she could just eat chocolate and not worry about confusing emotions.

"You ok, Yui?" Itsuka took notice of her friend's behavior, taking a break from being interrogated about Momo.

"Yeah. Fine." she lied. She wasn't ready to tell the truth, not until she figured out exactly what it was.

Noticing how Itsuka's change in body lsngisge, Setsuna decided not to push the matter any further for now. Besides, there were other juicy tidbits she learned that could make for excellent conversation. "Alright. If you say so. Hey Kendou, did you tell the rest how you used to roll with a girl gang?"

""So you were a bit of a bad seed? Hard to believe?" Reiko gasped, showing off some of the expressiveness she kept hidden. "I can see you in a leather jacket though.

"I wasn't a member of a gang… but I did hang out with some pretty rough girls. I was in a weird spot and I told myself I could be a positive influence. My parents were kind of mad at me but I think we all realized that they weren't bad for the post part. Besides, even with my older brother, I kind of had a habit of reigning people in. I do own a leather jacket though, since you mentioned it."

"I knew it! As for watching out for people, that's not a bad quality, especially in a hero. You're like the class mom. Big sister anyway." Setsuna grinned as always, arm now looped through Itsuka's. She knew her friend was harboring a crush already, but a little friend flirtation never hurt.

Itsuka took on a teasing tone with a bit of a sly smile, though in truth, she was quite flattered. "I guess so. You all seem to be alright for the most part. Even you, Setsuna."

"Ouch! What does that mean?" the greenette huffed, feigning offense with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, you can be really mischievous but you have it together more than you let on? You are really smart and a good leader."

"Awwww. Thanks, Itsu. You're going to make me blush. Same to you… So what do you think of class A? Besides your not-girlfriend, I mean. We barely see much of them outside the lunchroom or maybe walking the halls. This is a big school so I am not even sure who is in it. Once we have student elections, we might figure that out?"

"How do you figure that? The student president thing, I mean." Yanagi asked.

"It's a standard High school thing, right? My sister was treasurer when she went to high school. She didn't become a pro-hero or anything but she is a herpetologist at the Musutafu Zoo so you know… she's a hero to me."

Itsuka could relate to that. Sure she could be more mature than him, but she was proud of her old brother and still looked up to him in some ways. Same thing with her parents too. "You are a dork. But it's endearing. If there are elections, I would vote for you. "

"Likewise. Anyway, let's get to our seats."

The girls all nodded and entered their classroom and arrived just in time for English with Present Mic.

X

Momo sighed. She was happy to at least have the vice president position in her class. However she could not help but feel disappointed. She had come in second to the awkward boy in her class.

Midoriya she believed. He seemed nice enough and he certainly made a good impression. His humility was commendable, especially in relinquishing the duties if class president to his friend Tenya Iida. He had still offered to be secretary, on suggestion by those he talked to most. The ret of the student cabinet members had yet to be decided

_I kind of wish I had gotten it. I suppose that is selfish to say though_, she pondered.

Here she was now, meeting with the class reps of her sister class, 1-B. Iida was setting up his materials while she did the same. The door creaked open as a girl with curly green-hair took her seat with a grin. Was that 1-B's president? Momo was certain they had met briefly at the entrance exam. The girl noticed that she was being stated at and waggled her eyebrows. Seconds later, a voice spoke out cautiously, a hint of disbelief masking something more.

"Momo? Momo Yaoyorozu?"

"Yes? How may I-" the voice sounded vaguely familiar but that hair and those freckles really brought her back. Could it really be? After all this time?

"Hey, Mini-Momo. Long time, no see. Not sure if you remember me but looks like we'll be-oof!"

Manners be damned. First impressions were unnecessary here. Momo had a certain reputation to uphold as a recommended student, as the only daughter of the famous Yaoyorozu family, and as a representative of her class.

All that went out the window when she was face to face with Itsuka. She was transported back to that fateful day, years ago.

And all she could do was look into the other girl's teal eyes and try not to cry. So she hugged her tightly.

"It really is you, isn't it?"

"I could say the same thing. Looks like we're both class presidents now."

"I...I'm vice president, actually. I came in second to an interesting student named Midoriya. He relinquished his spot to Iida, but he still serves as our class secretary."

"I see. I think I have heard that name before. Still nice to have you back…"

It was hard to comprehend. There was so much both girls wanted to do and say. They were inseparable for so long until the day one of them art and never returned.

But here they were, together again. They were in separate classes but that didn't matter. Not now.

"Do you want to catch up at lunch? I can carry your books," Itsuka politely offered. "Wouldn't be the first time. I was your library assistant, remember."

"It is fine. I can carry them. But thank you."

"No problem. It's only polite. Probably too soon to ask to pick you up by the way."

"I used to love that so much. I am surprised it didn't hurt your wrists. And then you dropped me."

"Yeah. I am still sorry about that. They weren't as strong as I wished they were. Carpal tunnel and all. I wasn't totally used to my hands though. Not like my brother, stomping around and singing about squishing things between his toes."

"How is Sora anyway? I saw that he became a sidekick?"

"Yep. The big foot hero, Combat Yeti. He really is moving up. He works with Fourthkind. Still as immature as ever, though."

"I'll bet… anyway, we should move. I am hungry and I would like to continue this over lunch, if that is alright."

"I mean, I did suggest it. That's fine." Itsuka smiled, walking side by side. When did Mono get so pretty? She was always cute, enough so that the raven-haired girl was responsible for the awakening of certain feelings, but now?

She was drop-dead gorgeous. That was evident from the first day, but it was really sinking in now.

Itsuka felt her heart beat faster but shook it off. It was too soon. They had just reunited. The past was the past, but it was also right next to her.

_Easy, Kendou. Worry about the present before you get caught up in the future._

X

When lunch had ended, the class president had returned to her seat, deciding to catch up on studies. Ana had a spot on her desk as always, next to her books. It had been a lovely opportunity to catch up. If only it had been longer, but the semester was still young. She looked at her phone and the selfie the two had taken, rejecting an old shot from when they were kids

"Whoah, didn't realize you had a thing for recommended students, Kendou. Maybe I have a shot." Setsuna leaned against a wall, grinning ear to ear.

"Slow your roll, Tokage. It's not like that." Itsuka was already playing defense, especially since her friend.

"What is it like then? Just a chance meeting of childhood friends, trudging up feelings long since buried? Will they? Won't they? I am in suspense here," the lizard girl teased her fellow class representative, swooning in exaggerated fashion.

Itsuka sighed, trying to hide her blush. She had met Tokage just a few days ago and was already used to her shenanigans, though they could be a bit much at times.

"Don't let Monoma hear. He'll probably make a big to-do of it as well." Itsuka could tell the blonde had a growing fondness for her. She thought he did, at least. He wasn't her type but he was still decent, she thought. Deep down, anyway.

"Forget about should ask her out. She is an eligible bachelorette. Someone is bound to catch feelings for her sooner or later. Might be me, might be that cute girl with the bowl cut. Might even be that super serious boy with the two-tone hair."

"Tokage…please," the blush grew brighter.

"Ok. Ok. Not trying to rush you. But you were looking at her when we first met. You have a history with her. You clearly have it bad for her. You flirt with her. Don't think I haven't noticed. I get that martial Arts isn't all about striking first, but don't hold back."

The redhead sighed. Her friend was right. She was holding back. But was it too soon? It had been years. And they were both busy with studies. It was too early to focus on these feelings.

"How do I know it's even an actual crush. Maybe I just missed my friend."

"Trust me. I know what it's like to miss a friend and see them again after a long time. I also know a crush when I see it. You are smitten, class pres. Just don't let it distract you, ok? I am totally not doing all your presidential duties for you."

"Hush. You know you couldn't take them from me if you tried."

"Hey,who said I wanted to, Madame Yaoi hands? I am content to be your second-in-command. I am totally going to ask questions though, like if she has a friend. The punk girl is cute."

"Down, girl. Vlad-sensei will be in shortly. We have a lesson on hero law today, specifically vigilantism."

"Didn't 1-A's teacher work with vigilantes before he got employed here?"

"That's just a rumor."

"Just saying. My uncle Raputo had some stories."

"Wasn't he a villain or something?"

"Not now, he isn't. He runs a grocery store now. I drop by sometimes after school. How about you? Any bad seeds in your family?"

"I'd...rather not touch on that. Sorry. But hey, I had an idea about the student cabinet?"

"Is it populating the cabinet with pretty girls because you have my support...Oh crap, that is the plan, isn't it? You were thinking of asking if Yanagi and Kodai wanted in, right?"

"Yanagi declined, but Yui might still be interested."

"First name basis with two girls already? How saucy." Setsuna stuck out her tongue.

"What's saucy? May I partake of this dish?" Monoma lent an ear. He supposed it was nosey, and certainly a bad impression to make on an attractive classmate. However, he could never resist the siren song of drama or juicy gossip.

A gruff and familiar voice rose from behind the blonde rat boy. "Unfortunately, Monoma, it isn't Lunch time. Save the dishes for then." It was Vlad King.

Monoma failed to find words before scampering off to his desk in defeat. Itsuka rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh.

The rest of the class filed in, before the homeroom teacher sat at his desk and began going over the history vigilantism and how it influenced hero law today.

Itsuka took her notes diligently, yet she couldn't help but think back to how soft Momo's hands were. They were as warm as the last time she held them, perhaps warmer. It had only been for a moment but that was all it took. Her heart was a flutter.

_I am hopeless, aren't I? _The redhead sighed. She needed to focus. This was high school, not some Shojo manga or daytime drama. Daydreams later, life's dream now. Momo was probably far more professional at this moment. Itsuka could only imagine.

X

Momo Yaoyorozu had taken extensive notes. She supposed she was rivalled only by Midoriya but she was rather proud of the system she employed. If only she had not filled her margins with hearts and several instances of her childhood friend's name. It was embarrassing.

It felt like one of the novels she had in her personal collection. There was also that one manga Mina had let her borrow: Revolutionary Girl Utena.

The fantasies fought hard against the facts and figures she was memorizing. Luckily, studies prevailed, but not without her heart striking a few crucial blows. At least she was doing a good job of being inconspicuous, like some sort of aristocratic ninja.

"Yaoyorozu, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but perhaps you should let others answer questions. You might want to curb your enthusiasm." Aizawa stated flatly.

The vice president blushed and shrank into her chair. Perhaps she needed a better coping mechanism. She noticed some of her friends giggling, with Mina shooting a raised eyebrow and suspicious smirk, as if yo say "Oho, what is going on here? Is it that girl?". Everyone else looked a bit taken aback but soon returned to their business.

"Curses." Momo sighed under her breath, using her textbooks to create a wall around her face. There were sure to be questions, though that could just be general anxiety. She just hoped Itsuka wasn't going through any embarrassment

X

Itsuka was going through embarrassment, as was to be expected. She kept to herself about Momo previously. She wanted to focus on doing well in school, first and foremost. She was more than happy to make friends, but she had wanted to be a hero for so long and to put her work ethic to the test.

Besides, even with a retired MMA fighter and a top mechanic for parents, the redhead still knew what would come when she brought up her childhood friend at dinner and was not looking forward to it. Still, it was inevitable, so she eventually came clean about her old friend.

"You go to school with Momo? That's wonderful, Kiddo. Glad to know things work out. You cried for weeks on end when she moved. You tried to hide it but you would always climb into your tree house and sob." Hizatsu was ecstatic, dropping her chopsticks onto her plate in surprise. She definitely needed to hear more.

"Mom, please." Itsuka groaned in embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks heat up. At least Momo wasn't here to overhear everything, though it would have been nice. Things could be like they were in the old days, but different. They could make new memories to add to the old.

"Oh, honey. A mom can't rib her daughter?" The retired warrior wiggled her eyebrows, holding up a rib from her plate. She looked like an older version of her daughter, but with short, reddish-blonde hair and no freckles. "I used to tease your brother. I mean, I still do but still."

"You know your mom. She still goes in for the kill, even in conversation." Itsuka's dad, Hijiko, laughed gently, both at his wife's pun and their daughter's groans in response. His hair was a darker red, less sandy than his wife's. His face was dotted with freckles, like his daughter's.

Hi Jill decided to carry the conversation forward. "So you and Momo are both in student government as well and you already have new friends. I really am proud of you, Itsy bitsy."

"Dad, not you too. I'm not 8 anymore." Itsuka pushed her plate aside and buried her face into the table. If her face got any hotter, the whole thing might catch fire. Good thing that wasn't her ability. "Thanks for being proud though." she sighed , muffled slightly by the aged mahogany of the piece. A woodworking friend had carved it for them herself

"Perhaps not but you will always be our little girl." the older man smiled as he ate his plate of ribs.

"You should invite Momo over sometime. It would be lovely to see her again. She was like one of the family."

"Now now, dear. You'll embarrass her if you say it like that. She can't marry Momo after High school if she's family." Hizatsu smiled at her husband as she patted their daughter's shoulder.

"Mom!" Itsuka shot up again, face even redder than her hair. If her friends thought they had seen her flustered, they had not yet met the Kendou family. She married her head in her hands, enlarging them in the process. "Why are you like this?" the redhead sighed once more, knowing full well she was used to it and wouldn't have it any other way.

She did need to be excused though. She was full to bursting from both the barbecue her mother had made and the teasing both parents had dished out.

"I'll help with dishes then I'm going to work on Josie."

"Jeez, kiddo. You might marry that bike before you marry Momo. Just make sure not to stay up too late. You still have homework to do, plus you have school in the morning."

"Relax mom, I'm not Sora. I'll be back." Itsuka kissed her mom on the cheek and ran upstairs to scream into a pillow.

X

Itsuka laid back on her bed, gazing at her ceiling. Josie was probably as finished as a motorcycle could be at this point, and a quick shower had left the young Kendou feeling refreshed. After a ten minute break, she had finished half her homework and her first agenda as class president but needed some time to digest everything, both her food and her emotions.

Was it too soon to invite Momo over? It wasn't her first time over, though it had been a while. Things had likely changed, even if some things felt the same. Was she even I to girls? What if somebody asked her first.

"I have a headache. I don't know what to do."

*Bzzzzzt*

Itsuka looked over to her phone, still on vibrate. She reached over to see who it was and her heart skipped a beat.

It was a text from Momo.

"Hello. I hope it isn't too soon or anything, but would you like to meet up tomorrow and go to school together? A limousine might be much but one of our chauffeurs owns a Bentley if that would be more suitable."

Itsuka was speechless. Momo really was adorable with how out of touch she could be despite her immense intellect. A limousine? A bentley? She really was a rich girl, even more than she remembered. But just the thought of going to school together and having a chance to talk was both frightening and welcome.

"Yeah. I would like that. You can meet me at my house if you like."

Itsuka wasn't sure if Momo remembered where it was so it was probably silly to ask, let alone bring up dinner with her folks or that they missed her. The two volleyed text messages back and forth. It was like table tennis over the phone, but with more hidden emotions and hormones

M: "Of course. Same address right? I hope your parents remember me."

What, was she psychic or were the coincidences out in full force today?

I: "Yeah. They miss you."

M: "That is very sweet of them. Likewise."

I: "Of course. I'll tell them you said hi. See you tomorrow, Mini Momo"

M: "I should hope so on both counts, Itsy bitsy. See you tomorrow."

The redhead blushed as she rolled her eyes. She was not super fond of that nickname, but from Momo, she accepted it.

Itsuka sighed and smiled as a warmth grew in her chest. She resumed work on her homework assignments until it was time for bed.

The redhead undid her ponytail and brushed her flowing orange hair out after changing into her pajamas (which were basically just an extra pair of her workout clothes) She placed Ana next to Harley's ashes and shut the lights off, crashing into the embrace of her old mattress. She might need a new one someday, but it had served her well so far.

Tomorrow promised to be a good day. She was sure of it. As sure as she could be of anything.

I almost took a longer break but I decided to work on this more. I still have some more bits written up, but I will save those for chapter three and beyond.

I worried about this chapter coming off rushed, despite me taking my time with it and it being almost 6000 words to it, but it feels good to get it out.

I want to get better at balancing the main leads with the side characters, but I think I'll get there. I have heard my take on Setsuna described as basically being Yang from RWBY, but Green. I have her watched RWBY, but I can see it.

I hope you all like this fic and I will try to update it fairly often. I only work part time right now, but life does take priority over fanfics.

Either way, stay tuned, my lovelies. And please, feel free to give feedback. It really helps these stories out.

P.S.: Oh man... Wait until you get to Itsuka's reaction to the USJ invident


	3. Keeping it Together

Itsuka woke up at the crack of dawn, giving her time to get a shower, get dressed, and have breakfast. She wasn't sure what she wanted. There was the standard western style bacon and eggs. Or maybe something with fish. There was probably some in the fridge. Protein and carbohydrates were definitely going to be vital to her day.

Her mom came into the kitchen, smelling the air with an enamored hum.

"What's for breakfast, Itsy? Smells good"

" I settled on some porridge and lean meat. Wanted to mix it up.

"Just save some for your father. He went straight to the garage. By the way, I thought you would be at the train station by now," Her mother yawned, preparing for her day as well.

"I'm getting a ride to school. A friend insisted. I would say I slept in but you brought me up to be honest."

"Damn straight I did. So...Do I know this friend?"

"We both know you do, mom. No need to embarrass me." Itsuka sighed and gave a sheepish smile as her mother ruffled her hair.

"I'm your mother. I am allowed. So Momo offered you a ride, huh? Maybe when that bike of yours is finished, you can give her a ride." Mrs. Kendou winked as she placed a morsel of egg into her mouth.

Just then, a car horn sounded, signifying Momo's arrival. Saved by the bell, or horn in this case. Itsuka slammed down her coffee, ignoring the heat in her mouth.

"Bye, mom. Be sure not to kick dad's was too hard for spending so much time with his car."

"I'll try. Make sure to invite Momo over for dinner, Itsy. We still miss her."

"You'll never stop until I do so I promise." the teenage girl shook her head and headed out the door, backpack in tow, ready for whatever the day had in store.

X

Itsuka slid into the back and dropped her backpack on the floor in front of her seat. She had not been in a limousine in some time. She supposed it only made sense, as she was going to a prestigious school that not many people were able to get into.

"Good morning, Itsuka. Did you sleep well?" Momo smiled, feeling at ease as she sat close to her oldest friend.

"Like a log. How about you, Ms Princess?"

"I woke up a little earlier than usual. I wanted to proofread a few things before I got ready," Momo was in the process of tying her hair into its trademark ponytail. "I did cut it close unfortunately. Apologies for being a bit of a mess."

Itsuka just smiled and patted her friend's shoulder, but her heart would not stop beating. Her childhood friend was gorgeous with her hair down.

"No sweat. You should see me without my ponytail. You know, growing up with you, I have ridden in these before, but I am still not used to it."

"I hope you aren't overwhelmed."

"If I wasn't overwhelmed back then, I won't be now. You're fine."

"Don't try any funny business with miss Yaoyorozu." The driver joked. Itsuka thought he looked vaguely familiar. She knew the Yaoyorozus had several servants and employees, but some were longer standing than others.

"I'm no good at telling jokes, Sebastian. It will be alright." the redhead quipped back.

Sebastian laughed heartily. It had been years since he had taken both girls anywhere

"It's good to have you back, Miss Kendou. Sharp as always. Glad you remember me."

"I try my best. And I could never forget you."

"That is comforting, young miss." the old driver smiled, his eyes twinkling as they were reflected in the rearview mirror.

Itsuka chuckled and gave a gentle smile before turning back to Momo.

"Of anyway, how is Class A? I don't think we really had time to discuss it."

"I can't say. They certainly are a lively bunch so far. We all seem to have potential but I can't make a good assessment just yet. Bakugou seems quite volatile and Midoriya is quite kind and humble, if not a bit peculiar. How about class B?"

"They're a good bunch so far. They can be a little chaotic and it has only been a few days so I can't say for sure either, but I have already made some friends. I should introduce you sometime"

"I would like that. Perhaps we will get the chance one day."

"I could invite you to sit with us at lunch. Our table might not be large enough for your friends too but we can make something work," the redhead twirled her ponytail around her finger as she looked away briefly.

"I would like that. I get along well with my classmates I suppose, but I haven't gotten that close to anyone just yet. Ashido is rather friendly though and Jirou seems nice, if not sort of aloof. I could invite them."

"Works for me. I'll ask them today,"

"I would like that."

"I hate to interrupt your discussion, girls, but we have arrived at UA."

"Oh wow. There seem to be a lot of media here. I wonder why?"

"I'll meet you at lunch, ok?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot. We are going to USJ today. Perhaps tomorrow?,

" Of course. No worries. I hope you have a good , your class is lucky. We just have normal classes today."

"Sorry you don't get to do anything different. I hope your class gets to go to USJ next."

"Hey, don't worry. I am sure we will. We might end up training somewhere else. Glad sensei mentioned USJ actually so we will be training there some time after you, I imagine."

"Fingers crossed. I just wish we could train together but it is only the beginning of the school year. I am certain other opportunities will arise."

"Same. Anyway, we should get going. You don't want to miss class, or your bus." Itsuka patted her friend on the back, giving her a wide smile. "Best of luck on rescue training."

"Thank you. I hope your day proves eventful as well."

"You're welcome. And believe me, I doubt my day will be any more eventful than yours."

Little did either girl know just how true that last statement would be.

X

_Time had been a blur ever since the attack on USJ. So many questions had arisen with no opportunity for answers. Thirteen and Eraserhead were busy and the class was split up. It seemed like the villains were after All Might but they had gotten a class full of potential hostages instead._

_Momo hid out in an insulated blanket with Kyouka, the two girls hiding themselves as their classmate Denki unleashed his quirk. Unfortunately, there were massive casualties in the form of brain cells. They would be sorely missed. Momo was concerned for the boy but at least all three of them could survive, at least for the time being._

_Alongside the brain cells, Momo's costume was also shredded. She could always make a new one or cover up with something else._

_At her side, Kyouka was struggling between inadequacy over her own body and trying not to pass out from the attractive girl next to her who was practically naked. She cursed her little gay heart for beating so fast in this situation._

_However, burgeoning feelings were the least of their worries. Despite their valiant efforts, the students were still outclassed and outnumbered. Hopefully relief would come soon._

_Momo gave a reassuring smile to Kyouka and prepared a new costume for herself. Afterwards, she produced some swords for her and her female classmate to defend themselves._

_The vice president of 1-A looked ahead, worried for her classmates._

_"I hope they are alright."_

_There was a possibility that not all of them would get out unscathed, their bright futures cut short. In that instant, her thoughts turned to Itsuka._

X

Earlier in the day, Momo and Itsuka had parted ways and headed to their respective classrooms. Itsuka exhaled. She knew that the Yaoyorozus were a big deal and that All Night being a teacher was even bigger, but the whole thing still seemed ridiculous.

"Jeez, it is wild out there. All that media. So noisy," Reiko spoke softly, her hands dropped in front of her. "You think they would have called down after that last incident."

"Yeah. It is. Momo and I could barely get through the front gate."

Itsuka's eyes widened as she slammed a hand in front of her mouth. But it was too late. She had chummed the waters. Sure enough, Setsuna slithered in.

"Oh? Did you two come to school together? Having sleepovers already? Damn, you move fast."

"We haven't had sleepovers since before she moved. It's not like that. She just...offered to have her driver pick me up so we could go to school together. He used to do the same when we were kids."

"Eeeeee~ That is so cute! It is just like my favorite anime!" Pony chimed in, overhearing the story. "It's like this one anime I watch: Handcrafted Lily blossom: a romance in Red"

"Hey, chill, ok? You're embarrassing me. Life isn't an anime and even if it was, I doubt I would be a central figure. Shonen is more my thing anyway."

Setsuna leaned on Itsuka, giving a toothy smile while tossing her hair back.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing is going on. You two totally aren't reconnecting in an adorable way at all. What next, are you going to have her sit with us at lunch next?"

Itsuka fell silent and bit her lip. Setsuna nearly fell over laughing. This was just too good.

"Oh my God! You are! Yes! I will totally save her a seat. Maybe we can move our tables together. We'll have to invite her when she gets back from her field trip."

"Aren't the tables welded to the floor? Several of them are booths. It's like a food court arrangement."

"Um, we can have Awase help." Setsuna sassed, eager to play matchmaker for someone she had already considered one of her best friends.

"How? That isn't his quirk." Itsuka laughed incredulously. She appreciated her friend's enthusiasm at least. Setsuna definitely was supportive.

"Life finds a way, Itsu! Life finds a way!" Setsuna shouted enthusiastically

"Tokage! Do not take the Lord's name in vain." a voice spoke up from the back, it's owner folding her hands in solemn prayer.

"Sorry, Shiozaki. But yeah. This is great. I want to meet your childhood sweetheart. This is going to be fun."

"Fun? She seems kind of pompous and hoity toity to me. Just because she is recommended and has rich parents doesn't mean she is any more amazing than us."

"Monoma, you have rich parents," Itsuka glared. She didn't get what his issue was. Was he jealous? That was a question for another time.

Trying to cling onto an air of sophistication, Monoma spoke as he ran a hand through his hair. "Not the point, Kendou. I -"

"Oh my, there's a point? Now shush. Let's give Itsuka some breathing room. Sorry if I was too much there, president High-five," Setsuna cut the blonde boy off, looking back at her friend and allowing her some space.

"It's fine. Thanks. Anyway, let's take our seats. We can talk about Momo later."

"I would rather talk about anything else but that is fair." Monoma relented.

"Attention students and faculty, this is your principal. Please stay calm but we need all available faculty to report to the USJ. There has been an incident involving villains there and we need all hands on deck. Aizawa and Thirteen are down and All Might is on his way. We must ask all students to remain in their classrooms."

Itsuka's blood ran cold and everything just froze around her. Momo was in danger and she was powerless to do anything.

"You heard the man… mouse...bear...principal. You heard the principal. We are heading to USJ. Kendou and Tokage? You are in charge. Keep your classmates in check and we will try to be back as soon as possible."

Vlad was surprised. He didn't expect this. Well, he could see Tetsutetsu or Monoma making a rash decision. Kendou though? She had proven to be even keeled and respectful. He had no idea why she was ready to do something so risky.

"I am afraid that this is non-negotiable. We cannot have any more students in danger. We will handle this. We have the experience. Sit tight, ok."

"Setsuna, Honenuki...I am going to the restroom. Keep an eye on everyone. I trust my cabinet."

Itsuka could hear Tsuburaba under his breath. "Man, is she ok? A bit dramatic for a bathroom break? Kind of sounds like Monoma."

Itsuka hated this. She could feel tears pouring down her cheeks. She was scared. Her fellow students were in danger and she could do nothing. What's more, her best friend was in peril. She wanted to trust everything would be ok. That Momo and her class could hold out until the teachers and principal could arrive.

And yet her heart was uneasy. Who was behind all of this? Was it the same party that managed to get the press onto school grounds? How could they get clearance to do so? Did she even dare to think about that? Itsuka wanted desperately to turn that part of her brain off at that moment. Her teacher trusted her. Her classmates needed her. They were probably just as worried as she was.

If Itsuka went through with what she was tempted to do, she was going to be in so much trouble. Vlad-sensei was going to be mad. No, it was worse than that. He was going to be disappointed. But She had to come along. She had to see if Momo was alright. She was not losing her again. Not now, not ever.

_No. Stop it, Itsuka. Get it together_.

The pros had this. She had to keep her classmates safe as the teachers did their thing. While not A recommended student, the red-head had proven herself capable and in the short time they had been at UA, she had earned their trust and admiration and would not let her down.

And yet now her emotions were behind the wheel and she was running down the hallway. She wasn't sure where she was running to, as there was no way she could get to the USJ in time and the teachers had already left. Was she letting them down? Her classmates? What about her parents or even herself. What about Momo?

She wasn't answering Itsuka's texts however. She must have been tied up. At least that is what the girl hoped it was. She didn't want to think of the alternative. There was one other option though.

I:"Iida, are you there? Is Momo ok?"

Itsuka pocketed her phone after sending the message. She sighed and slumped against the nearby lockers. A familiar voice broke her out of her stupor.

"Hey...you ok, Kendou?"

Itsuka looked up to see all the girls in her class, faces painted with worry over the sudden erratic behavior from their most even-keeled member.

"Yeaj, I'm fine. I'm totally fine. I'm… I'm that obvious, huh?"

"Like a sore ginger thumb. Come on. We've got you." Setsuna pulled her friend into a hug. It caught the normally strong Itsuka by surprise.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. I'll keep texting her and Iida."

Sure enough, 1-A's class president responded to the freckled girl's text.

"Hi Kendou-san. Sorry for being unable to talk but I will make sure she is safe. She is my vice president and classmate after all."

"Thanks. You are the best."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I must go now."

"Be fast, Mr. President. I'm counting on you."

"Iida from Class A managed to escape and run into All Might, who got in touch with the rest of the teachers. He is headed back with them"

"That's a relief...Itsuka?"

"Yes, Setsuna?"

"I'm scared too. I actually...I haven't talked about it much. Didn't want to freak the guy out as it has been a long time… but I have an old friend in that class too. I am worried, girl. I'm not totally in love with him like you are with Momo-chan. I think her one friend is cute, personally…"

" I am not in love with Momo." Itsuka felt a sweat drop rolling down her temple. She was trying to convince herself as much as she was Setsuna. It did not work that way.

"Itsuka, babe? You are a stand-up person. A great gal. You suck at lying. The point is though, it's ok to be frustrated and afraid. We are training to be heroes but we are also just kids. And so are they. I imagine that if the script was flipped, they would feel the same way...mostly. There is one guy I am unsure of personally. But we just have to hang tight and hope it works out."

"If you need support, we have you, Itsuka. You are our president and classmate but also our friend. We'll be here for you." Reiko joined in on the hug.

"Nnn" Yui nodded. She wanted to say more but opted for body language instead. She was not a very talkative person to begin with. Her own feelings made it even more difficult. What mattered more now, however, was comforting her friend.

"Thank you. All of you. I really needed this. Sorry for being so emotional. I just… I don't want to lose her. Not again." Itsuka felt a twinge of relief creeping into her heart. She was still anxious, but this was very welcome at the moment.

"I understand,Kendou. However, you don't have to go through this hardship alone. Have faith in us as we have it in you." Ibara stepped forward, face painted with compassion and concern.

"What she said! Shroomy!" Komori piped up, joining in on what was becoming a group hug to both warm their friend up and shield her from the guilt she felt for not being there.

"Alright. I feel better now. A little at least. Cone on. I think I have a way we can pass the time while the teachers take care of things."

Walking back inside the classroom, the girls noticed their male classmates gathered around, clearly curious.

"Sorry about that, everyone. I just needed some air. I'm back though." Itsuka cleared her throat, her head now being in a similar state.

"You sure you're ok, Kendou? You ran out pretty quick, Tetsutetsu stood up, concerned for who he viewed as the manliest girl in his class.

"I'm fine, Tetsutetsu." Itsuka took a deep breath and smiled at her friend, giving a thumbs up.

The boy blushed and looked at his feet. "OH wow, Kendou. This is so sudden. I didn't expect you to call me by my first name. This is moving so fast," Tetsutetsu bashfully stated.

Itsuka just squinted and felt her brain come to a screeching halt. It was an easy mistake, she supposed, but she was here to calm her class.

"Anyway, I know it is frustrating we didn't get to go to USJ today. It's also kinda scary that our sister class is under attack by villains. The teachers will have it covered but it looks like it is up to us to manage ourselves. I know this is silly as we are in a hero school but I have an idea. Setsuna, if you may." Itsuka stepped to the side and let her VP have the floor.

"Let's distract ourselves with a game of heads-up."

"This is childish, isn't it? I am a little disappointed by this sad attempt to rein us in." Monoma sighed from his chair. Itsuka pinched the bridge of her nose, but took a deep breath as well. Her classmate was frustrating but she sensed he was getting stir crazy. Furthermore, his passive aggressive behavior was his coping mechanism.

"I know. It is worrying that we can't be out there helping or learning and that we are on the sidelines. However, 1-A likely wasn't expecting this either. In their shoes, we would be just as unprepared. We just have to trust our teachers to take care of it and do our best to keep our heads on straight. No teachers means we have to look after ourselves. And while this game might seem childish, Vlad sensei trusted us all to compose ourselves until he gets back. Understood?"

The class nodded in approval. They were still mostly confused and concerned but Itsuka's words put most of them at ease. Only Monoma still seemed unsure. Finally he relented.

"You really are a good leader, Kendou. I hope we don't have to wait too long to see that in the field." Monoma grinned. "Ok, start the game."

Itsuka felt energized and looked over her class.

"You heard him. Everyone get ready. The game is about to begin."

They played several rounds until the teachers returned. 1-A was safe and, while several parties were injured, everyone had made it out alive.

Itsuka sighed in relief and thanked whatever gods were listening in that moment. She wasn't religious by any means but she was definitely grateful.

X

Itsuka composed herself. The bus pulled up with class 1-A on board. She stood by, hoping there were no casualties. She certainly would have heard if there were, but it didn't hurt to be sure.

Momo stepped off of the bus, having a conversation with her friends about the harrowing experience they had come out of. Her eyes met Itsuka's. They stood there for what seemed like ages. The other 1-A girls took notice and walked away, promising to talk to their friend later.

"Hey…"

"Hello…"

Before either could really take time to assess the situation in a calm and collected manner, they had run to each other and embraced. Neither was sure how to encapsulate their feelings through words right now. Not to each other. In this instance, actions spoke louder than words. However, there were some words that came hard and fast from Itsuka's lips that took her by surprise.

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?"

"Oh...this is sudden." Momo blinked rapidly, a blush creeping across her cheeks. It had certainly been a while. She was certain it had come up and it certainly wouldn't be her first time at the Kendou residence. And yet something about it made her nearly breathless. It was like long buried feelings had resurfaced and she wasn't sure if it was nostalgia or genuine emotion.

She couldn't risk going in heart first. Besides, after USJ, Momo needed to just curl up with a good book and have some space. Possibly. She wasn't sure. Part of her didn't want to be alone. The whole situation had her on needles and pins. Itsuka saw and understood.

"I mean...Doesn't have to be tonight. You literally went through a lot. But my family misses you and I just think a bit of normalcy might help now. If you like." The redhead smiled.

"I do. Like it, I mean. Is your weekend free?" Momo smiled back and wiped her bang from her eyes. Using her quirk, the rich girl produced a day planner and prepared to make a note.

"Weekend is fine. That might be best actually."

"Wonderful. I anticipate seeing you all."

"Same. Hey… Momo… um...a heads up...my class is probably going to drop by to see yours. They want to get a feel for what kind of class you are. They are sure to have questions about what happened today,"

"I suppose you are right. Oh! I would offer tea but that isn't really something I can just do in homeroom. We...do have some students in our class that might need to be reigned in, but I will try and make sure we leave a good impression."

"Yeah. Might just be best to be friendly and accommodating, but your heart is in the right place so always. Just relay that info to your class and they should be fine."

"Thank you for the heads up. I will relay it to Iida." Momo bowed courteously

"Good idea. Speaking of Iida…"

"He told me you texted him. I appreciate your concern for me. I'm stronger now than I was at 8 though."

Itsuka smiled and laughed. She supposed so.

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying so much."

"No need to apologize. You always doted on me a little, even when you have me space to figure things out. You never coddled me but you always supported me."

"You're my best friend, Momo. I will never stop caring." Itsuka smiled, walking alongside Momo.

A limousine pulled up moments later. Itsuka figured it was Sebastian. Sure enough, it was. He politely honked the horn and peeked his head out the window.

"Are you ready, young miss? I heard all about the incident."

"Yes. We made it out… I'm a bit shaken up but no worse for wear. Thank you for waiting until I returned to the school before picking me up."

"But of course. I respected the young Miss' wishes. Is young Kendou joining us?"

Itsuka shook her head, ready to protest. She appreciated the lift to school but could take the train back herself. However, she felt something warm wrap around her hand: Momo's.

"I insist, Itsuka. It will give us more time to talk."

Itsuka was unable to refuse.

"Alright. I'll call my family and let them know, but they will probably insist you at least come inside." Itsuka chuckled as her heart pounded faster.

Momo struck a confident pose before pulling her friend into the limousine. "I suppose so. Now let's go. We don't want to keep Sebastian waiting."

And with that, Itsuka was caught up in a whirlwind again, thanks to this girl.

Hey. Sorry I take so long lately. Work and just general life stuff keep me busy and my motivation and creative energies tend to suffer a little. I feel the ending is kind of weak as I had to space some things out.

Pacing can be tough to manage, even after years of practice.

I skipped over most of the USJ attack as I wanted to focus on Momo and Itsuka. I will explore the aftermath going forward but for now, that is my decision. I also don't feel like retreating canon too much (plus I am going to cover it more in detail when I handle it in You Say Run).

Next chapter should be dinner at the Kendou and set up for the Sports Festival. I have several plans but I want to get them better organized.

Finally (unless I think of something later) I want to make the arc of Momo and Itsuka becoming a couple feel satisfying, so I want to strike that balance between having enough build up and not taking forever to get there. Don't want to rush it but don't want to drag it out either.

Anyway, enjoy, darlings. As always, feedback is appreciated. See you later. XOXO


	4. Meals and Feels

Momo was sure there would be attention on her class after USJ. 1-A did become targets of A villain attack targeting All-Might. There was no way that their fellow students wouldn't want to check in, especially with a staple event coming up. If only it had gone more smoothly.

"Move it, extras. You're all in my way and I have no time for you." 1-A's resident sourpuss, Katsuki Bakugou, stated with a reserved anger in his voice. Momo was not as familiar with the boy but she could tell something was off in comparison to his usual loud harshness.

"Bakugou! Please do not refer to our fellow students as extras." Iida chastised their classmate, alongside Uraraka and Midoriya.

Momo tried to apologize on behalf of the hot-headed blonde. He was clearly not going to do it himself. She had no control over him. Nobody did. And yet with so many other students showing up to see the class that survived the USJ incident, the chance to make a good first impression was squandered.

"WHO YOU CALLING EXTRAS!? NO NEED TO BE SO RUDE!" A boy with strange eyelashes and silvery hair spoke up, justifiably insulted by Bakugou's demand. From behind the loud boy, another boy emerged with a calmer yet more smug demeanor.

"Oh? So the class who found themself fighting real villains seems to be too good for us, huh? I should have expected as such. How disappointing."

"That is enough out of you." Before Momo or Iida could step in, a familiar voice did the honors.

Itsuka made her way through the crowd and reigned in her class' unruly blonde. She turned to her classmates and the other students who had come to observe.

"That blonde guy doesn't speak for their class any more than this one does. I know some of them personally. I can vouch for them."

"Well I would say I am convinced, but this seems a lot like damage control. Are you dating someone in 1-A, red?" a tired looking boy with a shock of purple hair spoke. Itsuka wanted to shake her head and say that it was irrelevant what her connection to 1-A was. Sports festival or bot, they were expected to conduct themselves a certain way. She herself was expected to lead by example, so it was her duty more or less. And yet that prospect hung back in the redhead's mind.

Iida stepped in, trying to play damage control as well. The involvement of Itsuka and Momo shook him out of the shock of everything happening.

"Now now. My fellow student council members are right. As president of class 1-A, I must also apologize for Bakugou's behavior while also extending a hand of friendship to our fellow students."

The combined efforts of Itsuka, Momo, and Tenya seemed to sway some. Tetsutetsu certainly calmed down, though he still puffed out his chest just in case. Not everyone was convinced though.

"Um...I-I should probably say something…" a voice squeaked. All eyes turned to the source.

"Hi. My name is Izuku Midoriya, class 1-A's secretary. I stepped down from presidency when I felt I wasn't cut out for leadership, but-,"

"How unfortunate...1-A in damage control when they show their true colors. It is a shame my class president has to play along, but that speaks well of our class' mercy." Monoma muttered as he came to. He was ceremoniously shoved aside.

"Hey. May I say something? I vouch for Itsuka and my fellow vice president. 1-A really isn't bad. There are some cool people in there, I imagine,"

The greenette glanced discreetly in the direction where Izuku was standing, having shrunk back after his failed attempt to help things. She wanted to wave but figured it was too soon. Not far off was Jirou, who was soon in the crosshairs of two pistols and a wink from Setsuna.

"I see how it is…" the violet hair boy from before spoke again. "One hero student acts arrogant and others step in to change the narrative. Maybe you aren't all like that guy. However, I will be frank: this is a declaration of war. I came to scope out the class that survived a villain attack. Looks like I get to see the other hero class too. It doesn't matter. Some of us who are in general studies didn't make the cut for the hero program. However, if any of you slip up, we have the chance to transfer. Whatever happens to those we replace? Well that's on them I guess."

As the commotion struck back up, Aizawa entered the room, breaking up the crowd like a Lion in a herd of herbivores. He already had an imposing aura, the rumors of expelling a whole class being well established.

However, the bandages covering his broken body didn't help matters either. It was silly but also scary in a way. "Shouldn't you all be in your own homerooms? Move along."

This finally sent everyone on their way. Opinion would be divided on class A. Rumor had spread of a lecherous student who had looked up girls' skirts and a cold-hearted boy who was all business and no pleasure. Add to that the fact that this was an event that surpassed the Olympics in terms of reach and that the results could change the fates of any student who made it to the finals, and you had a recipe for rivalry.

Itsuka admitted to herself that seeing her classmates get some attention for what they could do was a nice prospect, as was seeing what she could do against opponents she had never faced before. That wasn't even touching on the attention it could get her dad's business.

She didn't want to sell herself to advertisers or anything. Still, if she could help out the people who raised her, she would.

"I wonder if anyone in Momo's class can relate."

She took her notes to the best of her ability but Momo and 1-A were on her mind the whole time.

And the Sports Festival was another thing. She thought of the key players. The purple-haired boy from general studies seemed rather imposing, as did Bakugou. She knew next to nothing about either but she did know Monoma a little better. She sighed. It was inevitable that there would be a competitive climate in the lead up to the Sports festival. It was a really good opportunity to stand out. She just didn't want it to result indivision or hard feelings.

_"My hands are big so I can carry you…"_

Itsuka thought back to words she spoke as a child until the bell brought her out of her daydream.

"That's it for today, students," Vlad King spoke encouragingly as his students prepared to depart. "Class is dismissed. You have the crest of the lead up to the festival off, so use this time wisely. Study hard, train hard, and embody that "Plus Ultra" Spirit!"

X

Itsuka exited with her friends. While she got along with everyone, she did have a tight knit group she tended to hang with. Setsuna jokingly called them "the Kendou crew".

"I'm just saying. I've seen that guy around. Shinsou I think? Kinda cute" Reiko spoke in a soft, sleepy tone as she walked with her friends.

"I guess. Not sure how I feel about his attitude, but I guess we are all trying to stand out." Itsuka posited.

"We all know you have a type anyway: cute, rich, and stacked." Setsuna nudged her friend and stuck out her forked tongue in jest.

"Cut it out, Tokage!" a voice shot out. It wasn't Itsuka's, however. The group turned to see Yui, whose face was now bright red. She pulled a baseball cap out of her bag and. Pulled it onto her head, hoping to hide the embarrassment.

The group waa taken aback. It was rather surprising to hear Yui emit any sound other than a gentle groan. To hear her actually use words was surprising. Deciding not to cause any more awkwardness, the girls nodded and moved on with their conversation. Feeling slightly flustered but grateful, Itsuka patted her friend on the back and gave her a thumbs up and smile, which exacerbated Yui's blush.

Their dark green-haired bowed her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Itsu. Just funning around. You too, Yui." Setsuna whispered the last bit to the shorter girl, giving her a sympathetic look. She could hazard a guess as to what triggered the uncharacteristic outburst.

Class 1-A came into view, as did their vice-president. Itsuka had something to say, so it felt like a good time to break off from her friends.

"Sorry to break off like this,"

"No sweat, yaoi hands! We know how it goes. Go get her!" Setsuna winked. Reiko giggled slightly but refrained from teasing just yet. She didn't want to gang up on her friend, even if it was playfully.

"Yeah. We can catch up later. We have your contact info. We'll bug you later, Itsuka." Reiko chimed in.

Itsuka looked to Yui, who she could sense was a bit tense. Perhaps they should talk about it. Momo seemed to change the quiet girl's demeanor quite a bit.

"It's ok...go…" Yui said softly. Itsuka's eyes lingered on her friend before turning back towards Momo, who was getting farther away.

"Alright. I'll talk to you girls later. Momo, wait up!"

Itsuka closed the gap in a manner of minutes, with Momo stopping in her tracks at the mention of her name.

"Oh, hey, Itsuka. Are you ok?" Momo asked.

Itsuka nodded. "Yeah. I just want to apologize again for Monoma. And Tetsutetsu I guess. He really isn't a bad guy. Just...a troublemaker and a stubborn one at that. And Tetsutetsu? He means well."

"It's fine. I know our class has some...interesting characters to say the least. I wish we could have left a better impression but I feel you did help a lot, as did Tokage. I suppose we still just have to do our best at the Sports festival though." Momo smiled. There was a layer of sorrow and anxiety beneath the surface, but she did her best to handle it with grace. Itsuka had always admired that.

"Yeah...hey...do you want to train for it? Together I mean. Might not be totally wise as we might end up competing against each other, but it would be a good way to catch up."

"I thought we were already catching up." Momo cocked a head to the side, her own coy form of teasing. She wasn't as good at it as others, but for Itsuka, she was more comfortable trying.

"Yeah. But it might serve to bridge that gap between our classes right now. Besides… Man, this is going to sound sappy." Itsuka felt her heart swelling. She wasn't sure if it was the moment or the years apart talking.

"What is?"

"I missed you..." The redhead spoke softly in a timid tone. It was uncharacteristic of her, but a choice few have seen that side.

"I know. I missed you too." Momo blushed and played with her bang, averting her eyes.

"No...I...Momo...is it too early?" Itsuka felt like she was going to choke. Her emotions were a jumbled mess and she wished she could decipher them well enough to make a good call.

"Too early for what?" It started to click for the ravenette but she was unsure of how to respond. She merely listened to see how it played out and to see if she was off base."

"It's … I mean...maybe we should wait. Sorry. I don't know what is up with me. My emotions are going haywire. I am normally more composed than this." Itsuka wanted to scream at herself.

What was she doing? Why was she saying this? She could have kept it in and dealt with it later. Sure, Momo was smart and could figure it out, but she was also young and awkward about this sort of thing, like her.

"It's ok...I think I know what you want to say… we should talk about this another time. Maybe during training. You suggested it after all. Or dinner at your parents'. I have been considering bringing some things from home if your family doesn't mind a mini- potluck."

"That's fair. And yeah. I don't think they would mind. I'll run it by them."

"Thank you."

The two held hands and smiled before parting ways once more. They had just picked up where they had left off and it felt right. However they were young and still figuring themselves out. Neither wanted things to sour after they had finally been reunited, so they were cautious to say what was deep in their hearts, at least not right away. For now, though, there was still that slight unease. Though words were exchanged, some unspoken feelings were communicated nonverbally.

X

Momo tapped her executive quality pencil, trying to remain laser focused on everything that had been announced. She had finished any assignments that would have been due and had time off to prepare for the Sports Festival. She just needed a training itinerary. The thought of everything that had happened at USJ, combined with the commotion in the hallway of UA earlier had weighed on the rich girl's mind. As she sat at the desk in her study, which was attached to her bedroom.

Still, she was determined to maintain a standard of quality she felt was expected of her. Being studious and attentive came naturally to Momo. She looked at the largest bookshelf in the room. If only she could live in the library. This meager study and it's wall length bookcases would suffice.

On the top shelf, tucked in the left corner, was an old photograph of her family's most renowned hero: her grandfather, Mamoru Yaoyorozu. Wearing a red and white tuxedo and going by the name Mr. Creaty, Mamoru was a gentlemanly type who could utilize his quirk to produce things he required to get out of scrapes and save the day. While heroes have not been frequent in her lineage since then, her grandfather had still been influential enough both as a businessman and a jero. Momo hoped she could carry that legacy and the name of Creaty.

Her quirk was a bit more advanced and required more skin, so her costume would probably make him shudder. He died before she was born, so she could only imagine. Still, the shelf on her costume was partially inspired by the small book he kept in the pocket near his heart. It was a small black tome of recipes for the tools he would use, everything from a smoke gun to mustache wax. He would even produce cannons. These tales of his exploits certainly impacted Momo's approach.

More than him, however, Momo was inspired by someone closer to her age: her closest friend. They had grown up together, laughed together, and played together. Those cherished memories were something Momo held in high regard.

"Her hand in mine…" Momo trailed off as she looked at her palm. That warmth from Itsuka still lingered, sending shivers up and down the raven-haired girl's spine. Was it too early in the school year? Life wasn't a romance novel after all. What was to say they wouldn't grow apart? No. Momo didn't dare consider that.

But what Itsuka had said earlier weighed on her mind. It seemed they had essentially shared their feelings without being forthcoming.

"Do I love her?" Well of course. They were very close as children. There was bound to be that bond of friendship there. Momo knew deep down that wasn't what she meant, but these feelings were heavy and she had just reconnected with Itsuka after years apart. And hero studies took a lot of time and dedication, let alone becoming a hero for real. Could love really bloom with all that going on?

And then there was that Monoma boy. Itsuka said not to worry about him but he had a point. The Sports festival would pit students against each other. Momo would have to go all out and prove herself against several worthy opponents, including friends she had made in class...and Itsuka.

Maybe life really was like a story some times. She pulled out her phone and texted Itsuka.

"I am about to go find Sebastian. I can come for dinner tomorrow. I just need to see if he can take me."

Five seconds later, Momo received a response. "Sounds good to me, Momo. They won't stop asking about you. Lol."

Momo couldn't help but laugh gently. She responded with "Lovely. I miss them too. See you tomorrow!" and went off in search of Sebastian. As a servant of her family, she knew he would oblige. However, she refused to just assume at the expense of basic manners.

She headed to the servants' quarters with the drive of a detective on the trail of a big case. She had been consuming a lot of mystery novels as of late. She soon found her man in an instant, as he walked out of his room.

"Ah, Sebastian. May I have a word?" Momo asked.

"Young Miss? What brings you here?" The older man cocked his head slightly, looking rather like an owl. It was amusing to Momo, to say the least.

"I have two questions."

"I might have two answers in exchange. How may I help?" Sebastian winked.

Momo cleared her throat, trying not to smirk at the man's charming whimsy.

"Would you be able to drive me to the Kendou residence tomorrow? I was invited over for dinner and I wanted to take the brief reprieve from classes to catch up."

She really was a wordy and proper girl. Sebastian supposed that couldn't be helped. "Of course. It is what I'm here for. What time?" The man bowed.

"No need to be so cordial, but thank you. 5:30 P.M."

Sebastian stroked his mustache and nodded. "Yes, I do believe that is quite manageable. I can do that. What was your second question."

Momo's produced a book from her satchel (one could never be without something to read, let alone something to carry it in). She thumbed through it until she found her page.

"Is anyone in the kitchen? I do not wish to intrude on others' duties, but I wanted to try something out."

X

Momo looked out the window of the limousine, straightening her ponytail as she looked out the window. She felt her heart rate increase as Sebastian neared the address. It had been so long since she had been there. Outside of picking Itsuka up, at least. It was a little scary but also exciting. It had an intoxicating air of nostalgia about it. She wondered how different things were and what had remained the same. As the limousine pulled into the driveway and Itsuka waved from outside, Momo knew she would get those answers soon.

"Momo! It has been years! Come inside, kiddo. We missed you. Not as much as our daughter though. She has so many letters she got too flustered to send. It's kind of cute." A tired yet toned woman stepped out of the house, hair in a bun as she wore yoga pants, a tank top, and a black zip-up hoodie.

"MOM!" Itsuka was known to her class as Cool and level-headed, a big sister type. If they could see her now, however, they would see a girl as red as her hair. Her voice cracked a little as she hid her face in her hands.

"O-Oh. Well that is quite flattering to hear, but I am sure Itsuka can show me after dinner. May I come in?" Momo blushed as well but cleared her throat in order to get things moving. It was sort of nice, however, to see a side of Itsuka few people saw.

"Well, come on in. We're having Teriyaki Salmon. I remember it being a favorite of yours and Itsy's'," Hizatsu teased as she shot a look at her daughter.

Itsuka was ready to scream into her hands but tried keeping composed. It wasn't working. Momo was similarly red faced but had an epiphany.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Momo dashed back towards the limo and went to open the door. Luckily, Sebastian had grabbed it. She was normally so much better than this. She supposed it was just nerves. She had been over so many times as a kid. It shouldn't have made her this anxious.

Grabbing the dish from her driver, the dark-haired prodigy walked back to the steps of the Kendou household and entered behind Itsuka.

X

The Kendou family asked a wealth of questions about Momo's life, especially how She Got inn and the whole USJ incident. They didn't get all the details from their daughter and, even if they did, they would still want to hear from the source.

"Momo, the Kamocha squash you brought from home is delicious. We aren't exactly used to having meals prepared for us by servants or anything."

"Oh no, Mrs. Kendou. I actually tried my hand at it myself. I'm not very good at it but I wanted to try. I used to sneak into the kitchen to read the cook books sometimes so I am glad the results turned out so well." Momo beamed. She hoped not to come off as cocky but the praise from Itsuka's family meant a lot.

"You really are surprising." Hizatsu spoke gratefully as she helped herself to another portion.

Momo had several helpings, apologizing for any rudeness in doing so.

"Don't worry about it, dear. We remembered your appetite and made extra. With our quirks, we need a lot of protein and calcium so we would have done so anyway. But you are always welcome in this house."

Momo smiled and continued to eat, contemplating the similarities between Itsuka and herself, as well as the differences. The two girls hummed with glee as they ate their meal, almost in unison. Hizatsu raised an eyebrow and grinned as she elbowed her husband. Some things never changed.

Sebastian sat quietly at the table the whole time, unable to stop himself from smiling. While he felt odd being invited inside, it was very much appreciated. He was an old softy at heart and couldn't resist a reunion between two youngsters. Besides, he couldn't resist a home cooked meal and if he could get a tune up for the limousine, well, that just sweetened the deal.

The meal continued over conversation, with all parties catching up. Sebastian noticed the laughter emanating from the two teenage girls.

"Only a matter of time," he thought to himself with a smirk.

X

After dinner, Momo had received her grand reintroduction to the Kendou residence. It seemed so familiar yet different. Harley the dog was gone, but his ashes resided in Itsuka's room and a monument rested under his favorite tree. Itsuka's room was now an exercise room, but evidence of its prior occupant remained.

The two girls were now sitting outside, breathing in the spring air. Sebastian was in the garage with Mr. Kendou, giving the limousine a bit of a tune-up. One could never be too careful.

"I can't believe you are in Sora's room now. It is more spacious, I suppose." Momo laughed softly.

Itsuka shrugged as she breathed in the air, the soft nocturnal symphony playing in the distance. "Hey. More space. I am just glad you like it."

The two friends looked at each other for what seemed like ages before Momo paused and averted her gaze.

"I have been thinking...should we train separately?" Momo posited, brow furrowed in deep contemplation. "I know we promised to do so together, but…"

"Oh…" Itsuka was disappointed but was sure her oldest friend had her reasoning. It seemed like such a sudden change of heart

"I mean no offense. I am sorry. I missed you and want to catch up. However, we are likely to face off against each other and-"

"Of course. I gotcha. We wouldn't want to give away our weak points. But isn't that more reason to train against each other? We will presumably be up against our classmates, who we have trained against already. I think it could prove more helpful than unhelpful, you know?"

"I should have expected a well thought out argument from the president of her class. It really is good to have you back in my life."

"You really missed me that much, huh?" Itsuka grinned gently.

"I am merely making a compelling argument...but of course. Did you not?"

"Of course I did. Was just teasing. It's a deal then. Let's train this weekend. Meet me at Manduroru Gym," Itsuka texted an address to her friend. She had only been there with Momo once or twice as children. Her mother began her career by training at that gym, so it was a part of Itsuka's childhood.

"Thank you. I can have Sebastian drop me off there. I look forward to sparring with you this weekend. Thank you for having me over for dinner. It was just like old times."

As she prepared to leave, Momo paused, a drum solo beating in her chest. She was debating it since they were last in class. However, after the situation at USJ, the Yaoyorozu heiress was more aware of how precious life could be. A death defying hostage situation tended to do that.

She rushed back to Itsuka and planted a swift kiss on her cheek before heading back to the limousine. There was an extra pep in her step for a few seconds before the graceful and poised heiress nearly tripped over her shoes in her excitement.

Itsuka's hand instinctively got a little larger before returning to normal size. Her eyes widened as she touched her cheek. She watched as the limo pulled away before heading inside. She promptly buried her head in the pillows on her bed and made incomprehensible noises of glee. The glee was soon broken by a realization she couldn't ignore any longer.

Itsuka Kendou was in love with her childhood friend.

Sorry if this chapter took forever. I tried to make it a good one and clean some things up. It might still be a little bit of a mess but I tried.

I made a few changes to canon, as you may have noticed. Some more subtle than others, like Monoma actually being there to investigate/ instigate class 1-A.

I have some bits I planned on putting in this chapter, but I cut them and decided to put them in later. They need more build up before I feel I can put them in.

Speaking of build-up, I want to try and pace out the main romance and portray how confusing these sorts of emotions can be, but I plan on doing the same for my planned side ships and characters.

I also plan to explore Momo and Itsuka's families more in the future, as well as their pasts.

Next chapter or two will lead into the Sports Festival. After that, we get into the swing of it. I hope you are all ready. I don't know if I am. Lol.

Love and kisses! 3

p.s. Next chapter of Walk, Don't Run still needs a lot of work, but working on that and a Zine entry some more now. Hoping to finish those soon. 3


	5. Hand to Hand, Hand in Hand

_**Jeez louise! 4 months and only 5700 or so words? Tks tsk.**_

_**Just kidding. But wow, this chapter was originally going to be shorter. However, Dr. Zenkai beta read for me and suggested some housekeeping for the chapter and it ended up longer than the latest WDR.**_

_**This is mostly fluffy filler with some world building, so I hope you all enjoy. I forgot my original name for Mr. Kendou, so his new name is Kenta. He took Hizatsu's name before they got married. It was a sparring match to see who took the other's name. Surprisingly, the former prizefighter won. His original surname is Hijiru (Combining Hiji, for Elbow, and Gurisu...for grease...because he is a mechanic and former biker)**_

_**I am slowly in keeping some layers here and I hope you all like what I put out. I am getting tight into the Sports Festival. Unlike USJ, I won't gloss over that. I will try to make it more focused on the two girls involved though and change a few things up.**_

_**My take on the Sports Festival will be more detailed in WDR. I also want to get better at pacing things again.**_

_**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy. My next project will be...well, you'll see. Ciao~**_

Momo took a deep breath, then exhaled. The morning sun warmed her body as she stretched towards it, eyes closed in quiet contemplation.

Her grandfather's little black book sat within a fanny pack wrapped around her gym shorts. She and Itsuka had opted for their gym clothes while training at the Kendou residence.

Itsuka caught the Kendo stick as it swung down, snatching it away and discarding it.

"Cute. Was that a play on my name?" the redhead teased.

"Perhaps, but I am done playing for now!" Momo declared, using her quirk to produce smoke bombs.

"Hey Momo. Can I make suggestions about your costume?"

"I mean it does leave little to the imagination. I get you need to expose skin for your quirk to work. I was thinking more along the lines of how it works. You should have compartments on your belt for food."

"I don't know. It might weigh me down and it does take time to metabolize food, Itsuka. Still, I suppose it's not a bad idea. Speaking of costumes, I haven't seen yours yet."

"We should eat breakfast first, but I'll show it to you afterwards," the redhead smiled, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Very well. Those are acceptable terms. I did miss your mother's cooking."

"You and Sebastian were over recently though."

"Yes, but it is still very good and I have years worth of catching up to do,"

"Alright then. Let's go."

X

The kitchen was filled with a welcoming aroma as Momo sipped tea from a mug Itsuka had grabbed for her. Hizatsu toiled away while her husband, Kenta, scrubbed the grease off his hands in the bathroom. He spent 25% of his time in their home garage and 35% of his time at home. The rest was spent at the garage he owned downtown.

Kenya took a seat at the head of the table, reading a news article on his son as his wife placed his plate in front of him.

"Thanks, babe. So how is training going, girls? Hope you aren't beating too much yet out of each other. I'm not a people mechanic." the man quipped, his wife smacking his head gently so she could ruffle his hair.

Unfortunately for her, he was sporting a shaved look, so there was no hair to ruffle.

She pouted as her husband laughed boisterously at his own joke.

"You need new material, dad." Itsuka laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you used to love that one. Don't make an old man feel older. I have your mom for that."

Hizatsu observed the laughter in her kitchen. It took her back in time, almost 10 years ago. So much had changed since then. And yet, it was like she was looking at a photograph in real time.

_**Back then…**_

_"Where are you girls off to?" asked Mrs. Kendou, an apron still around her waist. "Aren't you going to help with dishes?"_

_"Sorry, mama. I just got excited and wanted to go play with Momo and Harley. We're going to make a hero agency out of the treehouse. Momo even has a way to get Harley up there so he can join in too"_

_"You still can, but I need some help. I'd ask Sora, but he's helping your father work on his car." These words put Itsuka on the verge of tears._

_"Aw man, he chose today to work on Nobunaga-sama? What a ripoff" the small red-head pouted._

_"Now now. You have a guest. That's not fair to Momo. Besides, we agreed you could work on cars with your dad when you're a bit older." Hizatsu stated calmly as she playfully poked her daughter, resulting in giggles._

_"Hehehe...ok. Sorry for being rude, Momo. Are we still good?" the short hammered little girl averted her gaze basically as she bowed to her friend_

_"No offense taken, Itsu-chan. I can help with the dishes if you would like, Mrs. Kendou. Do you need dish soap? I read up on how to make some."_

_The young woman couldn't help but force a smile. How smart was this kid that she could memorize the components of dish soap. She was, like, 6 years old._

_"That's ok, Momo. We bought some at the store. It's the brand I swear by since those early days before I met Itsy's father. My brother and I used to live together for a bit before…" She paused, deciding not to get too deep into the subject. There were dishes to be done and kids who wanted to play. It was a conversation for another time._

_Itsuka and Momo wandered over and worked out a system amongst themselves. Itsuka would wash, Momo would dry, and Hizatsu would put them away. In a matter of moments, the task was done_

_"Thank you both. You did a great job. I'll be out shortly to give my favorite heroes their next big assignment." Hizatsu grinned widely, patting the children on the head._

Hizatsu snapped back to reality, watching as her daughter laughed softly and smiled at her oldest friend. To think the two had reunited and were now living their shared dream. The Yaoyorozus had not kept touch with the Kendous in years, but it still did the former fighter's heart a service to see the two teens enjoying themselves as if time had no meaning.

As they excused themselves and headed up to Itsuka's room, Hizatsu reflected. She wasn't a firm believer in fate, but seeing these two girls pick up where they left off? It was as close to fate as she believed in, and as she smiled at Kenta, she felt like she was seeing something new yet familiar unfold.

X

Breakfast was heavy for Momo. She had used a lot of stamina and lipids, so she had to replenish. Opting not to rely on her quirk too much, the raven-haired girl boiled some water on a hot pad in her room while Itsuka sat on the bed.

"You really do live like a princess, don't you?"

"Apologies. I suppose it is a lot to take in. I hope you aren't overwhelmed. We could relocate if you want. Perhaps I could put in a request to use UA's facilities."

"Relax, Momo. I really don't mind. You always have been my princess."

Both girls paused, realizing what was said before turning bright red and stumbling to change the subject.

_"Quick, Momo. Think something else. Salvage the situation. Perhaps with a compliment." _She thought to herself.

"You seem to have been training a lot. You have rather defined abdominal muscles these days," Momo stated calmly. Or rather, she delivered it calmly. In her mind, she was shrieking uncontrollably inn a way nobody would ever hear in reality

"Oh….um….thanks. I...like your tummy."

"I admit, I am not as fit as you."

"You are in perfect shape. Your tummy is cute. Plus it helps with your quirk." Itsuka felt her face heating up.

This was getting weird. Perhaps "weird" wasn't the right word, but it was bordering on flirtation and she didn't want to rush things. _"Quick, Itsuka. Focus up" _the girl mentally slapped herself, deciding to change the subject. "So what was it like? Facing villains?"

Momo stretched her triceps, cooling down from the morning's training. The sports Festival was going to be a major event and if the USJ incident had taught her anything, it was that she wanted to be adaptable. "Truth be told, it was terrifying. Even if I got recommended, I was still ill prepared. It reminded me how young we are. How we just started out and have so far to go."

Itsuka stretched out her calves while she sat on the bed, staring up at her friend with intense investment. Momo proceeded with her explanation.

"We prevailed, sure enough. None of us died or were seriously injured, save Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen, and Midoriya's one hand.

But we could have. These were villains out to kill if they could. They were specifically after All-Might but we're willing to cull us and our teachers if deemed necessary. It feels like just the beginning too, though I can't place whyEEP!" Momo finished, squeaking as fingers pressed into her side, taking her by surprise. Itsuka's laughter filled her ears.

"You sound like a friend of mine in my class. Maybe I should introduce you," Itsuka smirked, ribbing the other girl playfully.

"I'm sure we will meet at the Sports Festival formally enough. Are you like this with her too?" Momo poked Itsuka back, latent silliness leaking out of her pores as she exacted her revenge.

Calming down from a fit of resulting laughter, Itsuka exhaled and shrugged as she stood back up. "Not really. I've known you longer so I'm already out of my shell with you."

Momo helped the other girl up and produced a towel with her quirk. "I suppose I could say the same with you.

"Yeah…" Itsuka drifted off dreamily before a thought hit her. "You said you wanted to see my hero costume, right? I have the case in my closet. One second!" Itsuka walked over to her closet and pulled the large metal cache case from behind her laundry basket. Carrying it by its handle, she took a seat next to Momo and opened it.

"Well, here it is. I know it is probably on the nose, but it was what I wanted. I think it works."

"I like it. The mask looks familiar though. I like the tassels in the back."

"It should look familiar. The mask I wore when we were kids was the basis. That one was too small but they did manage to use some of it."

"I made you that mask. Wow...I'm touched you held onto it that long." Momo's eyes sparkled as she held her chest.

Itsuka sighed wistfully and smiled, looking at a photo album placed next to Harley's ashes. "I hold onto a lot of things, I guess. I could try it on if you want to see. We won't exactly be showing our costumes off at the festival and I'm not sure when we'll see each other in costume next."

Momo nodded and smiled. She stood up and turned to leave. "I would love to. I would normally just wait and see in case our classes train together, but you did get me excited to be honest. Shall I head into the other room? This way it's a surprise." the raven-haired girl gushed, her cheeks rosy pink. A moment of realization hit her. "By the way, I didn't say anything earlier, but how did you know what my costume looked like?"

It was Itsuka's turn to blush as she twirled her ponytail. "I may have gotten a glimpse once in the locker rooms. Not that it isn't flattering."

Momo smirked uncharacteristically and laughed. "Should I be concerned that you are peeking on me? I may have to tell your mother."

"When did you become such a tease, Momo?"

"I learned from my classmates. But anyway, I could leave the room or close my eyes."

"I suppose. It's not like we close our eyes when changing with our classmates but if you want to have an air of mystery around how I look in it, you can just sit on the bed and close your eyes." Itsuka smiled sheepishly.

Momo blushed gently and closed her eyes, sitting cross-legged on the bed as she waited for her friend to give her the go ahead.

"Ok. You can look."

Momo's eyes sparkled as she looked her friend over. She truly looked like a Martial Arts hero. It was subtle, but she recognized some small leitmotifs present in her brother's hero costume

"Well, what do you think?" Itsuka asked basically. Momo tried to contain her excitement over how cool she thought the other girl looked but failed part way through.

"You...You look….ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT! Sorry. I suppose that was a bit much. It just feels like a solid mix of nostalgia and who you are now. It really suits you."

The redhead chortled as she twirled her ponytail. "Thanks. I appreciate the vote of confidence. Hey! How about we try sparring in our hero costumes? Since I have mine on already?" Itsuka flexed, starting to warm up again.

Clearing her throat, Momo spoke calmly, trying to keep her heart from fluttering out of her chest. "Um...Should we? We won't be using them in the Sports Festival."

Momo had to admit one thing though. Itsuka looked absolutely gorgeous and valiant in her costume. She truly had grown since they were children.

"I suppose. Still, it feels like I put this on for nothing," Itsuka scratched her cheek, brushing her ponytail from her shoulder.

Momo got up and put her hands on her friend's shoulder, taking them off awkwardly when things seemed too intimate. "It wasn't a waste. I am impressed. This costume suits you very well. I look forward to seeing you in it again. However, training in our hero costumes when we won't need them might be a bit much."

Itsuka blushed and smiled, poking Momo's nose. "Alright. You convinced me. But you have to turn around while I change. Don't need you whistling or anything " the redhead winked and laughed.

"I-I would bever! You know that sort of uncouth behavior is below me. Cut it out." Momo pouted and hid her face.

Satisfied with the reaction she got from her oldest friend, Itsuka started to take her costume off and change into some casual training clothes. She left a change of clothes for Momo when she was finished; some UA issued track pants and a black tank top. Given Momo's height and build, it was a bit tight and showed off her midriff. Both girls blushed upon realization, but we're eager to get back into action.

"M-maybe I should have raided my mom's wardrobe instead. I keep forgetting you've got a couple inches on me now...Sorry. Anyway, ready for round too, Ms. Manythings?" Itsuka spoke up?"

Momo ran for the door, feeling energized once more. "Yes please. Do not expect me to hold back though!"

Following excitedly behind, Itsuka challenged her. "Wouldn't be a sparring session otherwise. Let's go!"

And with that, the two were out the door. The two teens stopped by the kitchen for some water bottles on the way.

X

The two girls clashed again, Momo struggling with hand-to-hand but getting an edge when melee weapons were involved. They had run through several scenarios, plotting out what they could both do and formulating creative applications of those abilities. One suggestion had Momo shocked in particular.

"Itsuka, this is a terrible idea! It seems pretty reckless of you too. I know you used to try stuff out as a kid but you always seemed more sensible"

"Perhaps. Still, if this is going to be a proving grounds for us, we should go beyond, right?" the redhead smiled.

"You're asking me to fire a cannon at you so you can grab the ball and shotput it. You do realize how much force that cannonball would carry, correct?"

"Yeah. I guess it is rather boneheaded. Sorry. I just thought it would be kind of cool."

"Well, I think you are cool on your own without injury being involved." Momo sighed as she did some warm-up stretches. "You don't need to impress me."

"Doesn't mean I won't keep trying." Itsuka smiled back. She sat down on the grass, feeling it's cool touch against her palm. It brought her back to childhood play dates and cherished memories.

"I am looked up to by my classmates. I normally have a level head. I have to in order to reign people in. My class has some rowdy customers," Itsuka chuckled. "But with you around? I guess I lose myself. I want to try these ridiculous things and see your reaction. It's childish, I know. But logic goes out the window and I want to just see what I can do. What we can both do."

Momo pulled Itsuka in for a hug, resting her head against the redhead's freckled shoulder. "You're too much sometimes...I feel honored to be among the rare few who know that side of you."

"Well I am...um...happy to do you the honor I guess? Anyway I think we trained enough for today. Do you have a curfew?"

"I do have to be home by 9 o clock, but we have some time I suppose. What do you have in mind?"

Itsuka only smiled and took her friend's hand. "You'll see." They headed into the garage of the Kendou household as Momo let out an excited yelp.

Kenya was there waiting with the engine to his custom car roaring. "Well, girls, your chariot awaits!" the older man winked.

He got his answer as both girls piled in and buckled up. "Fair enough. You'll have to take the train home later, but I'll drop you girls off. Itsy wants to keep this a surprise, so I'll drop you off a block or two away."

Momo's eyes sparkled once more as a smile crept across her face. A day with her best friend? Surprises? Mystery? Training together? This was already shaping up to be a wondrous day, and Momo couldn't contain herself.

X

The two arrived at a massive bookstore, in what was once the office building of a defunct hero agency.

"So you ever heard of a hero named Distinguished Author?" Itsuka smiled over at Momo as they strolled casually down the street.

Momo's response was immediate and enthusiastic. "Distinguished Author is a favorite of mine! He could create constructs based on anything he wrote in a journal that he kept on hand at all times. He died young and his office, though not nearly as massive as others', was converted into a large scale bookstore. Author had a fondness for the written word that he wished to share with those he had helped, even after his death."

Momo was ready to give a full dissertation on the hero. She supposed she sounded somewhat like Midoriya from her class, but she was very passionate about some subjects, and the overlap of heroics and literature was very near and dear to her.

After several failed attempts, Itsuka finally shouted "Momo!"

"Oh gosh, sorry. I suppose I did go off on a tangent. I suppose I sound a lot like a tour guide or an otaku." the young heiress blushed as she shuffled her feet.

"No worries. It's endearing. You are still the same old Momo, aren't you?" Itsuka chuckled as she sighed wistfully. "Anyway, that's our destination. I just wanted to tell you we're almost there."

"Oh. Well thank you. I am flattered...wait were really going there? I mean, of course we are. But it's just...it is rather famous but my family has never gone there. We tend to visit higher scale establishments or private collectors, but this place always sang to me. I always wanted to go and just drink it all in."

"Well I hope you don't drink too fast. Don't want you choking… Oi, one sec." Itsuka paused and took out a coin purse from her satchel. It was adorned with several Sanrio characters in hero garb. "I know your family is loaded and that you can make things pretty easily, but I want to buy you some books."

Momo was in awe at both the history of the place and the selection of books they had on display. If she could live anywhere besides her parents' house, a young Momo would have listed three places: a library/ bookstore, a seaside castle (with a library), and "Itsy's house". She was too embarrassed to bring that last one up but the sheer volume of knowledge on display had her heart flutter.

"You probably want to up your arsenal so I thought this would be a good place. I know you're rich and have a huge library and all, but I thought "It's been a while, huh?"...so here we are." Itsuka smiled as she twirled her ponytail.

"Thank you very much, Itsuka. I cannot express my gratitude enough. This should definitely help me finish that novel series I've been… I mean, it should aid me in expanding what I can create."

"Hey, you don't have to be all serious and dedicated all the time. Not around me, anyway. I know how studious you are. Can't wait to see more of what you can do. You really are miraculous, Momo-chan."

The raven-haired girl blushed and smiled, bowing respectfully.

"So are you still reading the Mysterious Lass: Auburn Akane series?"

"I have every book but the latest. I even have all the manga adaptations so far, but...I don't know. The art style is beautiful and appealing...it's just not how I pictured the characters in my head. Auburn looks too...airbrushed I suppose? She is described as not being constantly active and some of the action shots don't make sense with her childhood riding injury."

Itsuka smiled as Momo went on at length about the minutiae of her favorite mystery series and the theories she had concocted in her head. Some things never changed but some things also did.

_"Am I putting her on a pedestal because of how much I missed her?" _The redhead thought. She pushed those thoughts aside, deciding to just enjoy the evening.

The night went on and The curfew grew closer. After making a few purchases, mostly from Itsuka on Momo's behalf, the pair of friends left and enjoyed each other's company.

The past two days had been non-stop preparation and this brief moment of downtime was highly appreciated.

The two laughed as they headed to the train station, the city lights illuminating their faces. Momo's smilesent sparks up and down Itsuka's spine and she wished she could just stay in that moment.

It unfortunately came to a halt when two boys, around me their age, blocked their path. One had a head like a hammerhead shark, while the other was more humanoid but had blue skin and a shark fin on his head.

"Lookie here, Mako. We gotta couple little chickies out for a night on the town. Whatcha say, girls. Interested in a couple rough and tumble...ohoho. If it ain't the babysitter of the South Chiba She-wolves. Didn't expect to see you here. Looks like you don't have your dogs with you, but you do have some armband."

"I have no idea what...Wait...oh no… What do you want, Kuzame? I thought you were doing time?"

"Time's up. I'm out on good behavior. Sadly, good behavior isn't my style, right Mako?" the sharp toothed boy grinned menacingly, shooting a glance at his partner.

"Can we just grab their stuff and leave already? We don't want cops or heroes showing up. Move on with it already." the other boy grumbled, clearly not in the mood to indulge his friend's theatrics.

"Can't I have fun? Most of the crew jumped ship to join those NeXT gang losers and pro heroes always spoil our fun and tell us to 'get our lives back on track', like...you're not my dad!"

"Still can't shut up, can you, Jabberjaw? Maybe you should listen to your friend and move on."

Momo was stunned. This was certainly a new side to Itsuka. Not totally new, of course. She was always dependable and level-headed. But the way she was egging the street tough on was unfamiliar, both intriguing and worrisome.

"Don't call me that, you mouthy bitch!" Kuzame spat angrilly, taking a deep breath and trying to compose himself as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"We took too much time, Kuz. It's not worth it. We're going to attract attention."

"Listen to your friend. Just go home. You are out on good behavior. Don't ruin it."

"Listen here, dog walker. I don't take orders from you. Now give me your bags."

Itsuka brought up her bag to block a punch from Kuzame, catching him off guard before delivering a flying kick to Mako. Both fell to the ground, with Kuzame getting up wiping his face while giving Itsuka a menacing glare.

The girl merely landed on one foot and took a stance, stomping her remaining foot into the pavement and wagging a disapproving finger at the boys.

"Don't get too cocky. We will see you aro-KUZ WHAT THE HELL?!" Mako exclaimed as he got up and prepared to retreat. Kuzame prepared to strike again, lunging for Itsuka, only for her to dodge and give him a swift chop to the back of the neck. He almost fell to his knees but braced himself, shoving the redhead aside.

Scrambling to his feet once more, Kiss me activated his quirk andlunged for Momo, seeing her as weak and helpless.

Momo braced herself and tripped him, using her arm to brace his fall, though not without jostling him.

"I think you'll find, even without my quirk, I am not an easy target. Please reevaluate your life choices" she stated coldly with a bow.

Itsuka's heart beat faster in her chest after observing the whole thing. She whistled, impressed by the display.

"Looks like those hand to hand sessions really paid off." Itsuka said with a thumbs up And the biggest smirk her friend had ever seen..

"As does hero basic training. Our teachers wanted to emphasize the importance of relying on more than just our quirks to make up for any weaknesses they might have."

"Really? I'd doesn't seem like we have been in school that long...by the way, how is Mr. Aizawa?"

"He's...still injured but refuses to stay home. He is in a full body cast. I missed a lot of the action there but I heard he was beaten badly by that strange creature All Might fought."

"DAMMIT, STOP IGNORING ME, YOU CU-" Kuzame was cut off by a submission hold by Itsuka.

"Please go home and rethink your life. This isn't worth it."

The two boys scrambled away, not wanting to get embarrassed by the two schoolgirls who don't even use their quirks.

Satisfied that their attackers had fully retreated with their tails between their legs, Itsuka turned back to her friend. "Glad that's over. You ok?"

Momo smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just glad that we were able to settle that easily. If they had used their quirks, we probably would have had a harder time."

"Yeah. I know at least one of them. He isn't too hard to deal with. I think the other guy held back in case we called the cops. He seemed like the voice of reason between the two. Anyway what we're we talking about? Sorry."

Cars zoomed by and the bustle of the city died down a bit as they crossed the thoroughfare and made it towards their destination.

"The strange creature that fought All-Might?" Momo inquired. She herself had gotten so lost in the evening's events and the atmosphere of everything that even she couldn't keep up with every detail.

"Oh Yeah. I heard about that after the incident. Sounds creepy. Did you get to see it yourself at all?"

"Not at all. We should probably walk faster so we can get to the station faster. We can talk more on the train. We're almost there, right?" Momo commented, grabbing Itsuka's hand instinctively so that they could speed up their journey. Itsuka nodded, losing her ability to speak in the moment. She was too enthralled by the warmth of her friend's touch.

It didn't occur to Momo's that she was doing it. She just thought it would be more efficient to keep track of her best friend. A question crossed the girl's mind as the train station came into view. "By the way. You knew those boys?"

Brought out of her thoughts by the question, Itsuka sighed and shook her head. "Sadly, yes. Well, one of them at least. Shumo Kuzame was the ex-boyfriend of a girl I went to middle school with."

The two girls ceased their conversation momentarily, entering the building and paying for their tickets. Their respective stops were luckily on the same route, with Momo's at the end of the line.

They sat together and waited for the train, which came a few minutes later, a satisfying screech filling the air as it came to a stop before them. The two girls boarded and chose a window seat, setting down their bags and getting comfortable before Itsuka resumed the conversation.

"So anyway...I mean...I wasn't exactly in a girl gang. Not really a delinquent at all… but I did run with one. I kept tabs on them to make sure they didn't get in trouble. I got into some myself I suppose. I told you about them, I think."

Momo looked down as she stroked her chin, face painted with concern. She had always wondered about those gap years and now she was getting answers. It was painting her friend in new shades, and yet those hues of the Itsuka she knew remained consistent.

"You have, though I don't think you named them as the South Chiba Wolves. To think my best friend from my youth would be the kindly soul from the wrong side of the tracks. Life really does resemble a storybook sometimes, doesn't it."

"I guess so," Itsuka shrugged. She looked thoughtfully out the window as the world hit fast forward and everything sped past. " I suppose it reinforced my desire to be a hero. I saw kids getting into trouble and wanted to help them out." Itsuka met her friend's gaze with a warm yet sensitive smile.

"Well, if I hadn't said it before, I shall say it again: you will be a magnificent hero." Momo commented, placing a hand on Itsuka's knee as their eyes met. "May I make a comment on your hero costume though, if it isn't out of the blue? I apologize if it is hypocritical of me, but why do you wear a corset? It doesn't seem your style?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I had it made of Kevlar though. You never know if someone has a quirk equivalent to a knife or gun. I can protect at least some of my vitals."

"I see...that does make sense. I try to enable freedom of movement for my costume too, as well as enough of my body exposed for me to grab whatever I create from it. It does admittedly leave me exposed."

"Costume design is kind of hard, isn't it? Guess that's why we aren't in that field. Still, we could compare notes sometime. Besides, at least you don't have a bra on your head."

"That is quite bold of you to say, Ms. Sukeban. Anyway, I believe your stop is coming up" Momo teased as she picked up Itsuka's bags and offered them.

"Thank you, Madame Moneybags," Itsuka teased back.

"Now now. You insisted on paying for things tonight. I don't want to hear a word of it." the raven-haired girl playfully chastised. Her expression soon took on a softer tone. "Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too. We'll have to do this again. The training but also the da-" Itsuka's eyes opened when she realized what she almost called it. It wasn't _that_. Not yet. She quietly told her heart to slow down and tried again. "Day out… I'll see you again this week for training. Your place this time?"

Momo stifled a laugh, not realizing Itsuka's near slip. "Of course. We have a room we use for fencing practice. We can do some sparring there and have tea afterwards. Mother bought some of my favorites, the girl beamed.

Itsuka smiled bright. This girl really was bourgeois as all hell, but she was also the cutest person the redhead had ever met. She kissed her fingers and pressed them against Momo's forehead, an act she used to perform when they were kids. Hizatsu used to do it for her kids and passed it on. She called it "smooch stamping"

"Works for me. Good night, mini-Momo~"

Gently touching her forehead, Momo felt her heart about to explode, wanting to be kissed for real. Was it too soon? She wasn't sure how to feel. All she knew is that it made her want to sing.

"Good night, Itsy Bitsy. Text me when you get home safe." the raven-haired girl waved.

"Will do!"

As Itsuka left, Momo sat back in her seat and reflected on everything. She felt like she would melt where she sat. Itsuka ran through her mind the entire night. She nearly forgot to leave the train when it got to its destination. She shook her head free of such thoughts and called Sebastian. He would worry otherwise.

"One day…" Momo said to herself while clutching her chest and picking up her bags. "One day I will confess my full feelings, Itsuka…"

X

The weeks flew by and everyone had steeped themselves for what was to come.

Sure enough, the day had arrived and the entire student body of UA was on pins and needles. Everyone was ready to prove themselves in front of a large audience of their peers and an army of pro heroes looking to scout new talent. For the 2ns and 3rd years, it was a new chance to stand out and open up new opportunities. For the 1st years, it was their debut on the world stage.

Momo looked for Itsuka in the crowd, hoping to see her. She knew they would be competing and be separated in this large crowd. And yet, she was hoping to see her dearest friend.

Just then, a giant hand shot up and offered a peace sign. Momo smiled and nodded, creating a flag with her quirk, adorned with a cartoon version of herself giving a peace sign as well. The two friends averted their gazes and focused on the goal in front of them. This was it: the opening salvo. They were about to set foot on a grand stage and both were determined to give it their all.

"Begin!"work on me later today and Tuesday


End file.
